Ties of Hope
by Dragonna
Summary: Un accident peut rapprocher beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de familles. Histoire se situant dans l'univers de NAJ.
1. Chapitre 1: Drame

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Naj appartenait à Rouge, et maintenant à  coolca48 (Les différents AU appartiennent à leurs créateur : Cross/Chara à Jakei, Dream/Nightmare à Joku, NightStar est à moi, ect...)

 **Pairings:** CrossxDream, NightmarexMuffet, LucidxMoonlight, WhipplexIncubux, CharaxHorror

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Drame**

* * *

Chara se laissa tomber sur le lit mou, se retenant d'appuyer l'oreille sur son visage pour étouffer le hurlement de frustration qui l'envahissait. Son père n'appréciait pas de l'entendre hurler dans sa chambre sans raison.

 _Ce n'était pas juste._

 _Il n'était plus un enfant._

 _Il allait au lycée bordel!_

«Puni!» grommela-t-il entre ses dents. «J'arrive pas à croire ça!»

C'était le comble. Alors qu'il s'était bien comporté toute la semaine pour avoir une chance d'avoir la permission ce week-end, d'aller à ce concert avec ses amis (son petit ami en fait, même s'il ne l'avait pas dit à ses parents). Et en quelques heures, la sentence était tombée. Son père lui déniait ce droit de s'amuser. Comme n'importe quel jeune. A se demander s'il avait été un adolescent un jour.

 _Peu probable_.

«Puni» répéta-t-il, d'un ton monocorde. «J'y crois pas!»

Père indigne (et il parlait de Cross là). _C'était tellement injuste_! Dream ne lui aurait pas interdit de sortir lui! Mais son paternel à la capuche touffue détestait son petit ami (même si il ne savait pas qu'il était son petit ami). Et il n'en parlait pas en bien (" _Mauvaise influence", "petit brute du lycée_ ").

Genre son père n'avait jamais été jeune!

Vraiment jamais?

 _Bon d'accord Horror n'avait pas le langage le plus élaboré, d'accord il n'était pas le petit ange du bahut mais quand même! Paperjam aussi était une petite frappe (et Fresh sa victime favorite jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble!). Mais ses parents étaient amis avec les siens donc..._

 _On lui pardonnait, parce qu'il s'était calmé et gnagnagna..._

«PU-NI» fit-il dans un râle de frustration. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça à un pareil moment? Comment osait-il le priver d'une soirée de folie.

 _Comment allait-il faire pour son rendez-vous avec Horror? Il devait aller à ce concert ensemble après tout non?_

Chara s'assit brutalement sur son lit.

«Père indigne! J'suis sur que tu pouvais sortir avec Pap tout le temps!» grommela-t-il, avec une mauvaise foi totale. «J'suis sure que vos parents vous laissaient vous amuser autant que vous vouliez!»

 _Sauf que son père ne savait pas sa relation avec Horror!_

 _Il ne lui avait pas encore dit._

«Si il savait, il aurait une raison supplémentaire de le cloîtrer dans sa chambre dans un moment pareil!»

 _Dire le mal qu'avait eu son petit ami à obtenir ces billets pour le concert!_

D'un autre côté, Lucid et Whipple devaient rester à la maison aussi. Au lieu de voir Incubux et Moonlight., comme c'était prévu. Après tout, leurs parents devaient rendre visite à son oncle Nightmare pour mettre au point le mariage du jumeau de son père avec Muffet et les adolescents allaient aider à tout planifier. Chara et ses deux frères devaient rester à la maison pour veiller sur leur cadet NightStar.

 _Pour ne pas être injuste._

 _Pourquoi deux des enfants devraient s'amuser quand le dernier devraient rester à la maison pour surveiller le plus jeune?_

Évidement Moonlight avait comprit. Évidement Incubux avait comprit.

Parce que ces deux parfaits petits couples avaient la bénédictions de Cross.

 _Pourquoi tu ne dis rien à tes parents sur ta relation? Cela faciliterait peut-être les choses?_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête, sa conscience sans doute. _Ils seraient plus compréhensif non?_

«Ou pas.» Conclut-il «Papa n'aime pas Horror.» Il se mordilla la lèvre «Il ferait peut-être un effort si je lui disais et montrais que j'aime mon petit ami. Paps me soutiendrait aussi.» Il soupira «Bon j'arrête de parler tout seul avant qu'un de mes frères pensent que je suis taré.»

On frappa à la porte «Entrez» marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Dream entrer.

«Yo Paps»

Son second père soupira «Chara, tu n'es pas sortis de ta chambre depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Mes amis vont tous aller à ce concert et moi je suis coincé là!» gémit l'humain d'un ton plaintif.

Un soupir et Dream s'assit au bord du lit. «Écoutes, tu peux trouver ça injuste mais c'est pour ton bien. Cross ne disait pas que vous étiez trop jeunes pour ça. Juste que...

\- Si c'est par rapport à NightStar, vous pouviez le prendre chez Nightmare. Ca ne changerait pas grand chose.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Mon frère a besoin de ses fils pour organiser la cérémonie. Ils n'iront pas de toutes façon.

\- ...

\- Et nous pensons que vous êtes peut-être un peu jeune pour aller à un concert comme ça.

\- On a 17 ans. On est presque adultes!»

Dream détourna les yeux «Quand nous étions jeunes, quand nous avions votre âge, des gens ont été gravement blessés après un concert. Des gens qu'on connaissait. Je crois que ça a marqué Cross.»

Chara leva les bras «Génial! Papa est traumatisé. Et c'est nous qui payons les pots cassés.

\- Ne sois pas sarcastique.» Dream soupira «L'endroit n'est pas idéal, mal placé, trop petit. Et il y aura trop de monde pour le lieu...

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le risque d'être piétiné, ou étouffé dans la foule, existe que ça va arriver tu sais?! Papa a besoin de se calmer.» Mais il s'assit sur le lit «Ca va j'ai pigé! La prochaine fois?

\- La prochaine fois!» Dream lui ébouriffa les cheveux. «Et puis nous allons dormir chez mon frère donc vous allez pouvoir vous regardez tous les films que vous voulez! Seulement si vous faites attention à votre petit frère.

\- Ouais ouais. Ca pourrait être fun.»

* * *

Il était 21h00. Il entendait la musique dans la chambre voisine (celle de Lucid). Il entendait NightStar qui cavalait dans le couloir en riant, poursuivit par Whipple. Leurs parents regardaient probablement un film dans le salon en bas. Donc il était tranquille. Jetant un coup d'œil à ses devoirs sur son bureau, il soupira «J'ai la flemme de finir...»

Chara grogna. Il airait à ce concert et tant pis si son père ne voulait pas: il ne saurait pas. L'adolescent serait rentré avant ses parents. Et même ses frères se sauraient rien.

Il attrapa son téléphone et tapa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. «Horror?» Il resta silencieux, écoutant la réponse «Nan y veut pas.»

Silence, il entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour d'un doigt «Nan mais non, je m'en fiche de ce qu'il dit. Il ne sera pas la...j'vais me faire la malle et je serais revenu avant l'aube.»

A l'affût du moindre bruit, il continua «Ouais. J'ai déjà tout planifié, je t'en parle demain? On se retrouve au glacier à 14H00? Okay. A demain.» il marmonna quelque chose rapidement et raccrocha tout aussi rapidement, du rose colorant ses joues pâles.

«J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec mon petit ami! Et ils n'en seront rien.

Comment faire pour sortir sans attirer l'attention de ses frères. Il fallait qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien. Qu'ils pensent qu'il restait à bouder dans sa chambre.

Récupérer la clé de sa chambre.

Faire une forme sous la couverture.

Trouver comme sortir par la fenêtre. Et il fallait qu'il puisse revenir par le même chemin. Sans attirer l'attention.

Quoiqu'il pouvait prendre sa clé de la maison et rentrer par la porte. Il prétendrait être sortit faire un tour. Et il dirait quelque chose comme « _Je suis descendu mais vous étiez tellement plongé dans votre film._..» et irait se chercher quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine.

 _Whipple le croirait._

 _Lucid, c'était moins sur._

Nan valait mieux qu'ils ne le voient pas rentrer.

Enfin il rentrerait tard, ils seraient peut-être partis se coucher. Et vu que leurs parents dormaient chez Nightmare.

 _Personne ne le verrait revenir._

Parfait. Il parlerait de son plan à Horror devant une glace demain après-midi. Et ils peaufineraient le plan ensemble.

 _Je verrais ce concert._

 _Point Final._

* * *

 ** _Le Lendemain Soir._**

* * *

Lucid rajusta sa veste de pyjama et frappa à la porte de son frère adoptif «Chara! T'as pas faim? On se fait un truc super sympa et une soirée Star Wars!»

 _Silence._

«Écoutes, je sais que t'es frustré de ne pas être allé au concert avec ton copain mais on pourra en voir d'autre. Et c'est pas la mort de passer la soirée avec nous quand même à se faire une bouffe sympa et des films cool. On se fera même un film d'horreur quand Nighty sera couché, d'accord?»

 _Silence._

«Papa a raison, l'endroit où il a lieu n 'est pas le mieux placé! On aura plein d'autres occasions. Le prochain concert planifié sera dans la toute nouvelle salle de spectacle (qui sera fini dans deux mois). Ce sera quand même mieux non?

 _Silence_

«Allez on peut passer une bonne soirée quand même entre frères hein?» Sa voix se teinta d'agacement et il secoua la tête «Chara! Sors de là!»

Les voix de Whipple et NightStar lui parvenaient, préparant la super soirée qu'ils avaient prévu.

Lucid voulut ouvrir la porte «Chara!» Son ton se durcit.

Mais elle était fermée. A clé.

Les chambres des trois adolescents avaient des serrures. Mais ils n'étaient pas censés s'en servir. Les parents gardaient les clé normalement.

«Sérieux fais pas la gueule pour ça! Nous aussi on peut pas passer la soirée avec ceux qu'on aime et on fait pas une crise! On va tâcher de passer un bon moment entre frangins.»

 _Silence_

Lucid eut un soupir exaspéré «D'accord, reste enfermé si tu veux! Si tu veux que ta soirée soit nulle de toute façon, reste à bouder dans ta chambre!» Il en avait marre et voulait passer une bonne soirée et si son frère humain ronchon jouait les râleurs, tant pis pour lui.

Il descendit et rejoignit ses deux frères, installés sur le canapé. La petit table basse, couvertes avec de quoi faire un repas sympa était placée devant eux, le film étant prêt à être lancé.

«Alors?

\- Monsieur boude!» Lucid se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de NightStar. Il grogna «Et je ne vais pas me rendre malade pour lui quand même. Il descendra quand il en aura marre de faire la gueule.»

* * *

Horror et Mad-Dummy attendaient Chara à quelque distance du lieu du concert. L'adolescent les rejoignit, enlevant la capuche de sa veste. «Et me voilà.

\- Tes vieux seront pas rentrés, c'est sûr?» Demanda son petit ami, mains dans les poches.

\- Non. Ca n'a pas changé! Ils dorment chez Oncle Nightmare où ils préparent le mariage. Et vu que j'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre à clé, Lucid et Whipple croiront que je tire la gueule et ne forceront pas la porte. Et pour la corde qui m'a permit de sortir, elle n'est pas visible depuis la rue. Pas de risques de cambriolages. Je rentrerais tard et j'ai ma clé donc tout baigne.

\- Ca fait trop bizarre de t'entendre aller le prof oncle.» Remarqua le mannequin, toujours bondissant à leur suite. «On oublie toujours que tu es le seul humain d'une famille de squelettes. Je me souviens que quand on était gamin, des gens se demandaient pourquoi ton paternel t'avais prit avec Lucid.

\- Parce que! Mon père est aussi intelligent que Toriel Dreemurr! Même si je me demande qui a transformé Frisk en machine à filtrer. Elle était pas comme ça quand elle était petite.

\- Évidement! C'est la mauvaise influence de Fell.

\- Probablement.

\- Ils organisent le mariage du prof avec Muffet donc?» Demanda Mad-Dummy se lançant à leur hauteur en quelques bonds plus rapides. «Bientôt?

\- Ouais. Quel autre mariage notre famille pourrait organiser? Mes frères sont trop jeunes pour ça, même si ils ont le même age que moi, sauf NightStar mais bon..et ouais c'est bientôt. Cet été normalement. Il ne veulent pas le faire en même temps que le prof d'arts et celui d'EPS. Palette est surexcité, Cil est ravi et Paperjam mort de honte. En fait je ne sis pas sûr desquels se marieront en premiers!

\- C'pas trop tôt.» marmonna le voyou à ses côtés, roulant des yeux. «Ca fait un moment qu'ils roucoulent ensemble ces deux-là. Et je parles des deux couples.»

Chara fit de même «Tu l'as dit. Et un jour proche ça sera Goth et Palette.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer Goth dans une autre tenue que celles qu'il porte dans sa bibliothèque.

\- J'ai envie de voir Palette super-stressé. Ca sera amusant à voir.»

Mad-Dummy arriva derrière eux «J'ai vu quelque personnes du lycée avant que tu arrives. J'ai cru voir Monster Kid, Frisk et Asriel par contre. Ils ont toujours des combines ceux-là pour bien voir sans se mouiller. Mais j'ai pas vu la bande à PJ

\- Error les invitait au restaurant tous en famille. PJ ne pouvait pas refuser et ses amis n'ont pas voulu y aller sans lui.

\- Ha oui et j'ai entendu Palette dire qu'il allait adopter un enfant ensemble avant leur mariage puisque Paperjam, Palette et Cil sont presque adultes. Ils veulent élever ensemble un nouvel enfant.

\- Ouaip. Je crois qu'ils vont parler de ça ce soir d'ailleurs. J'ai entendu PJ dire qu'ils iraient à l'orphelinat la semaine prochaine. Ils se marient dans un ou deux mois, puisqu'ils n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup de préparations. Tous leurs amis vont les aider.

Horror roula des yeux «Deux mariages sous peu, tu vas t'amuser. Et vu que ton paternel et le vieux de Palette sont amis, ta famille seras invitée à celui-là, probablement.

\- C'est trop ennuyeux.» grommela l'humain, mains dans les poches. «Je parie que c'est bien plus nul que dans les films et séries.

\- J'en ai jamais vu moi. Je parie que c'est fun. Et on mange bien aussi. Et on s'amuse.

Chara ricana «Tu seras sans doute invité à celui de PJ et de Fresh. Ou celui de monsieur le libraire et de son fiancé. Ink est le pote de mon père, et il est le père de Palette. On sera invité et je demanderais à majorette-man si j'peux venir avec toi.

\- Sérieux?»

* * *

Le concert était vraiment génial, les lumières de toutes les couleurs et la fumée jaillissaient de la scène en même temps que la musique assourdissante. Tous le monde bondissait, dansait, criait, se trémoussait. Chara s'amusait beaucoup. Il avait la confirmation que son père avait raconté n'importe quoi.

 _Il ne se passait rien de particulier ou de dangereux._

 _Son paternel était paranoïaque._

Il n'entendait même pas ce que les deux personnes à ses côtés disaient. La musique et les cris étaient trop forts. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à sa montre.

 _Quelle importance? Ses parents restaient chez son oncle et ses frères dormiraient quand il reviendrait. Aucun problème._

Soudain un bruit brutal retentit et la musique s'arrêta net. Un projecteur était tombé brutalement, projetant des étincelles, sur des bandes de tissus qui avaient prit feu. Une fumée sombre, une odeur de caoutchouc brûlé s'éleva. Le chanteur attrapa rapidement le micro «Évacuez dans le calme! Il n'y a rien à...»

Mais les cris du public, à présent paniqué, empêchèrent ses paroles de parvenir aux gens qui se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Bousculades, hurlements, chutes. Le feu se propagea à la scène qui était en partie en bois. Le groupe quitta rapidement la scène, partant en sécurité par les coulisses tandis que des gardes du corps tentaient d'empêcher le public de prendre le même chemin, la scène commençant à fumer et l'atmosphère du lieu du concert devenant de plus en plus chaude, une odeur de fumée alourdissant l'air. Des gens toussaient, escaladaient des endroits pour s'échapper, tombaient, hurlaient.

Les projecteurs de lumières explosèrent soudain à cause des flammes, faisant redoubler la panique. Les gens se poussaient, se précipitaient vers la sortie, ceux perchés sur les toits plats sortaient leur portable pour appeler les secours et les pompiers.

«HORROR»

Mad-Dummy arriva rapidement aux côtés du squelette, reprenant son ''souffle''. «J'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive.» Il se colla au mur pour éviter la foule paniquée. «Ca va?»

Le petit caïd grogna, regardant la légère fracture sur son bras «Ca ira.» Il rejeta sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant son crâne bandé «Et toi?

\- Ca va. J'ai pas de poumons souviens toi.»

Soudain le squelette s'immobilisa «Chara. Où est Chara!»

Le mannequin regarda autour de lui, tout aussi paniqué «Attends, je le vois pas.»

«HORROR! MAD!» Cria soudain une voix derrière eux. Frisk, Monster Kid et Asriel arrivaient, en groupe serré. L'humain était dans les bras de son frère adoptif. «Okay Azzie, tu peux me poser maintenant!»

Le concerné s'exécuta «Vous allez bien? On était sur le toit du bâtiment, et on diminuait la scène, on est descendu quand le feu à commencé.

\- Vous avez vu Chara?

\- Non. Et pourtant on peut pas le louper avec ses cheveux blanc.»

Mad roula des yeux «Je n'y retourne pas. J'ai pas de poumons mais je suis inflammable les gars.»

Les sirènes de polices, pompiers et secours retentirent à l'horizon.

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	2. Chapitre 2: Téléphones

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Naj appartenait à Rouge, et maintenant à  coolca48 (Les différents AU appartiennent à leurs créateur : Cross/Chara à Jakei, Dream/Nightmare à Joku, NightStar est à moi, ect...)

 **Pairings:** CrossxDream, NightmarexMuffet, LucidxMoonlight, WhipplexIncubux, CharaxHorror

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Téléphones**

* * *

 **22H50**

* * *

Paperjam bailla, croisant les bras et regardant son père et son fiancé qui regardaient les photos des enfants pour choisir celui ou celle qu'ils pourraient adopter.

 _Tout cela était un peu trop..._

 _Trop de nouvelles, de photos..._

 _Trop d"informations..._

Palette les voulait tous. Cil montrait ses préférés. Ink avait deux ou trois coups de cœur. Error hésitait un peu. Quand ce dernier s'était tourné vers lui, PJ avait haussé les épaules.

«Je m'en fiche, ce sera mon frère ou ma sœur, peu importe son apparence ou son espèce»

Dommage pour le concert mais ce repas de famille ( _même si leurs deux pères n'étaient pas encore marié_ s) était plus important, surtout avec la perspective d'un nouveau membre arrivant sous peu.

Il espérait que Fresh s'amusait bien avec ses amis. Il savait que Frisk et Asriel avaient trouvé des places en hauteur, sur un toit plat dominant la scène. Fresh lui avait envoyé un selfie du groupe avant le début du concert. Il semblait super bien placé. Et puis au moins en hauteur, les risques étaient moins grands.

«Que penses-tu de celui-là Paperjam?» Tenta Ink, le tirant de ses pensées, et poussant vers lui une photo d'un jeune squelette de 6 ou 7 ans, aux os noirs et aux yeux verts. L'enfant regardait l'objectif avec de grands yeux verts, un bloc à dessin sur les genoux et un crayon-pastel dans la main.

«Ouais il est mignon.» marmonna-t-il. Il avait 18 ans, il quitterait bientôt la maison, c'était donc surtout les parents qui devaient se décider. _Non?_ Okay ça serait son frère mais ils ne grandiraient pas ensemble.

Error lui envoya un coup sous la table.

«D'accord, d'accord.» déclara le jeune rebelle «Il a l'air cool. Je sous soutiens que vous en adoptiez un ou six.» Il dévoila un sourire beaucoup plus aimable et ouvert. «Faut que vous soyez heureux tous les deux.»

Ink gloussa, récupérant la photo et la rangeant dans la pile «Six, c'est un beaucoup quand même.»

Palette leva une main, s'exclamant joyeusement «Deux alors!»

Cil ricana «Z'êtes encore jeunes, prenez-en deux!» Le plus vieux des enfants hocha vigoureusement la tête pour approuver. «Deux proches en âges!»

Error roula des yeux «On va commencer par un d'accord?»

Ils se concentrèrent sur leurs desserts. Le jeune chez des majorettes demanda, aimablement, mais dissimulant son impatience «Et quand est-ce que vous y allez?

\- Ils y retournent au milieu de la semaine prochaine. Ca fait cinq fois qu'on te le dit.

\- Dans quatre jours! Yeah!

\- Et demain on finit la chambre.»

Paperjam reposa sa cuillère, repoussant son assiette vide. Il attrapa son portable et tapa rapidement un message.

* * *

 _"""Hey Nerd, comment est le Concert?_

 _T'as une belle vue non?_

 _Depuis un toit, pas de foule qui t'étouffe._

 _C'est cool hein?"""_

* * *

Aucune réponse. Il n'avait pas du entendre ou sentir son téléphone sonner avec le vacarme. Ou il avait éteint son appareil.

Soudain l'écran s'alluma rapidement.

Un nouveau message. Il fronça ses sourcils absents.

Le contenu du sms n'était pas ce qu'il avait pensé.

* * *

 ** _""Un feu s'est déclaré sur la scène._**

 ** _La foule s'est affolée, et se rue vers la sortie._**

 ** _C'est la panique totale."""_**

* * *

Ses doigts tapotèrent rapidement les touches pour former des mots, envoyant un message en retour pour en savoir plus.

L'inquiétude le gagna rapidement.

Autant pour son petit ami et pour ses amis présents là-bas que pour la situation.

Des gens qu'il connaissait étaient-ils blessés?

* * *

 _""""Comment ça? Un incendie?_

 _Il s'est passé quoi?_

 _Comment la scène a pu prendre feu?""""_

* * *

La réponse fusa. Rapide, trop rapide. Fresh devait être paniqué. Il n'avait jamais envoyé de messages aussi rapidement (et avec autant d'abréviations et de fautes).

Normal vu la situation.

Paperjam attendait chaque message avec une certaine angoisse qui augmentait à chaque minute.

* * *

 ** _"""Un appareil a eu un court-circuit._**

 ** _On est toujours sur le toit._**

 ** _On n'ose pas descendre pour le moment._**

 ** _Des gens se font piétinés. Et la scène brûle."""_**

* * *

Paperjam releva la tête en entendant Cil pousser un petit cri. «Cray dit que la scène du concert à prit feu!»

Palette se pencha pour regarder l'écran du téléphone de son voisin. «Il était près de la sortie, heureusement, et il a pu rapidement se mettre à l'écart.

\- Fresh m'a dit la même chose. Il dit que des gens se sont fait piétiné.

\- Mais frangin y a plein de gens du lycée qui sont allés au concert.»

Le plus vieux des enfants attrapa son portable «Faut que je demande à Goth si Xahji y est allée.»

Error soupira «Je savais que cette salle de concert, même en pleine air, n'était pas idéale au niveau de la sécurité. Au moins les enfants de Dream et Cross, et ceux de Nightmare, sont restés à la maison»

* * *

Goth lisait un livre, blotti dans un fauteuil pendant que ses parents regardaient un film. Son portable vibra sur l'accoudoir.

Il s'en saisit et regarda l'écran.

Et il se figea. «Papa! Arrêtes le DVD un moment et mets les informations en direct! Les locales!»

Reaper lui jeta un coup d'œil mais obtempéra. Arrêtant le film pour mettre la chaîne en question.

Le libraire se leva d'un coup, pour se diriger vers l'escalier, montant à l'étage. «Xahji!» Appela-t-il, le nom de sa sœur sonnant comme un appel pressant.

Sa sœur descendit, dans son pyjama, un livre à la main «Quoi?

\- Palette m'a juste envoyé un message, y a eu un problème au concert.»

L'adolescente lâcha son livre, bouscula son frère et se percha sur le dossier du canapé, regardant l'écran. «Que s'est-il passé?» Elle arracha la télécommande des mains de son père et monta le son.

« _La salle de concert aménagée pour ce soir a rencontré un problème technique. Un appareil a subi un court circuit et un incendie s'est déclaré._ » déclara la journaliste d'une voix pressée, l'air essoufflée comme si son équipe s'était précipitée ici, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Derrière elle, on voyait des dizaines de personnes, humains et monstres mêlés. De la fumée Trois camions de pompiers, des voitures de polices et des ambulances.

« _Les personnes ayant assistées à ce concert sont pour la plupart en état de choc, les secouristes emmènent de nombreux blessés à l'hôpital._ » Une sirène couvrit sa voix tandis que plusieurs véhicules blanc et rouge partaient, le gyrophare et la sirène allumés.

«Snazzy est allé à ce concert!» s'écria la jeune lycéenne, attrapant son portable qui traînait sur la table pour composer un numéro. «Je vais l'appeler! Et Colonna y est allée aussi!»

Goth répondit rapidement à Palette pour lui dire que sa sœur était bien à la maison. «Je sais que nous avons beaucoup d'élèves qui sont allés là-bas ce soir.

\- Je suis certains qu'ils vont bien Goth.» tempéra Geno, qui tentait de rassurer sa fille ( _qui tombait encore et encore sur le répondeur_ ).

«Tu as entendu? Plein de blessés emmenés à l'hôpital et plein de gens en état de choc!» Il termina de taper son message «Ca n'ira pas mieux Lundi.»

Xahji était retournée s'assoit sur le canapé «Colonna ne répond pas non plus.

\- Elle a du éteindre son téléphone pour le concert et n'a pas pensé à le rallumer. Ou alors elle est déjà en train de parler à quelqu'un?» proposa Reaper, tâchant de réconforter sa fille paniquée.

Geno se laissa tomber de l'autre côté de sa fille «Quel bazar. Hey ce n'est pas Asriel Dreemurr en arrière plan?

\- La chèvre géante qui tient un humain sous son bras?

\- Protecteur de son frère.» marmonna Goth, sans cesser de taper son message. «Vu le bazar, Frisk est plus en sécurité comme ça.

\- Allez j'envoie un message groupé à tout le monde.»

* * *

 **23H00**

* * *

Killer arrêta de papouiller un de ses lapin et releva les yeux sur l'écran de son ordinateur, qui diffusait les informations. Il se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

«Un accident à la salle de concert?»

Il n'y était pas allé, n'ayant pas voulu utiliser son argent pour ça, vu ses économies actuelles.

Il attrapa son téléphone, reposant son lapin dans son panier, avec les deux autres, refermant la porte de la grande cage.

Entendant son petit ami qui décrochait, il lança, d'un ton pressé: «Outer?

\- _Oui? Tu as un problème?»_ Le son de la musique en arrière plan s'arrêta, son correspondant arrêtant le son ou l'appareil. « _N'hésites pas à me demander si tu veux quelque chose. Par contre je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment._

\- Non, tout va bien pour moi...mais j'ai appris ce qui s'est passé à la salle de concert.

 _\- Mon vieux, mon appartement, situé dans la résidence pour jeune monstres, fait face au lieu du concert. J'ai pleine vue sur ce qui se passe._ » Il grommela _«Je suis content d'avoir du double vitrage et de l'insonorisation. Et la gérante de la pension à interdit aux résidents de sortir._

\- Donc y a vraiment eu un accident? Un incendie? Une cohue terrible?

\- _Oui. Les pompiers s'activent un max là. Et je vois des secouristes, policiers et personnes affolées partout. J'ai tenté de voir si je reconnaissais du monde mais c'est trop le bordel. Je préfère ne pas ouvrir la fenêtre avec la fumée et le vacarme. Et je préfère ne pas sortir de chez moi avec la foule agglutinée dehors. Je risquerais d'être étouffé et piétiné, même si je n'ai pas de poumons._

\- J'espère que personne du lycée n'a été blessé. Je sais que beaucoup étaient là ce soir. J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler entre les cours.

\- _Pas mal d'ambulances sont passées, malheureusement. La foule paniquée a provoqué une terrible bousculade._

\- Ha...y a des victimes alors? J'espère que ça n'est pas trop grave dans ce cas...

- _J'ai repéré quelques élèves. Mais seulement ceux qui ne sont pas durs à rater, comme Asriel Dreemurr par exemple. Je crois avoir vu Undyne aussi._

\- J'espère que personne n'a été blessé dans nos amis.»

Outer s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre _«Je ne sais pas, certains de mes amis ont répond à ses sms mais d'autres n'ont pas répondu. Mais ça ne veut rien dire. Ils peuvent l'avoir juste éteint, perdu dans la bousculade ou déjà en train de l'utiliser. Il est presque minuit, et ça ne se calme pas._

\- Ouais, probablement.» Un silence «On verra lundi.» Sa voix laissait entendre une certaine inquiétude. «Tu as encore du forfait?

- _Je peux te parler pendant des heures tu sais_.»

* * *

 **Minuit**

* * *

Il regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. Ca faisait un peu plus d'une heure que l'incendie s'était déclarée et que la foule avait évacué les lieux dans un mouvement de panique, piétinant certaines personnes.

Des gens hurlaient, appelaient des proches, bousculaient d'autres personnes pour chercher ceux qu'ils avaient perdu de vue. Le vacarme était terrible. Et maintenant les pompiers étaient là, ainsi que la police, et des ambulances. Des brancards étaient chargé dans les voitures blanches et rouges qui partaient vers l'hôpital. Si il avait eu des oreilles, elles lui auraient fait bien mal à cet instant.

Il se retourna vers son ami qui s'agitait nerveusement près de lui «Mad, tu as vu Chara?

\- Nan. T'as essayé d'appeler son portable? On a probablement juste été séparé.

\- Ca ne répond pas. Il doit l'avoir éteint. Et pourquoi il n'appelle pas aussi?»

 _Peut-être qu'il a été cassé ce téléphone non?_ Furent les mots non prononcés. _Il est peut-être tombé par terre et a été piétiné et écrasé._ Mais aucun des deux ne voulait le dire.

«CHARA!» Son cri fut à peine perceptible dans les cris et les bruits assourdissants.

La fumée ne diminuait pas, malgré les jets d'eau déjà projetés sur les flammes.

«Il est peut-être trop loin? A l'autre bout? Ou à l'autre sortie?»

 _Histoire de ne pas angoisser encore plus._

«On devrait aller dire à la police qu'on a été séparé de Chara non?»

Le squelette regarda encore autour de lui. Asriel et Frisk n'avait pas vu l'autre humain. Fresh non plus. Monster Kid non plus. Ils s'étaient éloignés plus le chercher de leur côté, partageant soudainement la crainte du duo. Undyne s'était mise en tête de le chercher en hurlant son nom. On l'entendait presque par dessus les sirènes et les cris.

 _Impressionnant._

Mad reprit, l'inquiétude emplissant sa voix «On devrait appeler chez lui. Prévenir ses frères ou ses parents.

\- S'il n'a rien, il va me tuer pour ça.

\- Et si il a quelque chose, **c'est son père qui va te tuer**.»

 _Imaginer Cross en colère n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable._

 _Imaginer ce père sur-protecteur, les yeux brûlant de rage, était même terrifiant._

Mais il prit une grande 'inspiration', rassemblant tout son courage «J'appelle qui aussi Whipple ou Lucid?

\- Lucid, il est plus raisonnable. Mais je continue à penser que tu devrais aller avertir un policier ou un ambulancier d'abord, pour te renseigner. T'as une photo de lui sur son téléphone non?

\- Bah oui.

\- Parfait, alors allons y! Ils nous aideront à le retrouver!»

 _Si il est blessé._

 _Aucun des deux ne voulait imaginer le pire._

* * *

 **01H00**

* * *

Une sonnerie retentit dans la maison silencieuse. Lucid sortit la tête de sous la couette, grommelant quelque chose d'indistinct.

«L'est quelle heure?»

 _1H00_

Si il tenait celui qui appelait si tard (ou tôt?). Il attrapa son portable qui trônait sur la table de nuit.

Il ne reconnaissait pas le numéro, celui-ci n'était pas dans son répertoire. Il hésita mais l'autre ne raccrochait pas le moins du monde (et il ne voulait pas réveiller NightStar), donc il décida de savoir qui l'appelait. Appuyant sur le bouton pour décrocher il marmonna, dans un bâillement «Ouais?

\- _Lucid?_ » Une voix juvénile. Une personne qui le connaissait.

Et du vacarme en arrière plan.

«C'qui?» marmonna le fils adoptif de Cross, se passant une main sur le visage «Quelqu'un du bahut?»

Il cligna des yeux en entendant des sirènes à l'autre bout du fil. _Ambulances? Pompiers? Police? Un mélange des trois?_

La voix reprit, hésitante et un peu tremblante « _C'est moi._

\- Définis '' _ **moi**_ ', je connais pas par cœur la voix de chaque élève ou de chaque personne que je croise chaque jour au lycée.

- _Horror._ »

L'adolescent grogna «Tu t'es gouré de portable, c'est pas celui de Chara. Si tu veux parler à ton copain, rappelle demain, y doit dormir là, si il a finit de bouder.»

Il crut entendre des gens qui parlaient en arrière-plan. « _Attend, je te passe quelqu'un._

\- Sympa mais...

\- _Allô?_ » Une voix adulte, sérieuse, professionnelle.

Il se figea. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous?

- _Je suis navrée de vous réveiller. Mais un incident grave s'est produit sur le site du concert qui a eu lieu ce soir_.»

Lucid ouvrit les yeux, totalement conscient. «Mais aucun membre de notre famille n'y est allé pourtant! Nos parents nous l'ont interdit. Pourquoi appelez-vous?

- _Désolée mais votre camarade ne connaissait pas le numéro de téléphone de vos parents ou de votre oncle. Il se souvenait uniquement du votre et de celui de votre frère._

\- Je ne comprend pas.» Son esprit, encore embué par la fatigue mettait du temps à faire les connexion pour comprendre. «Expliquez moi pourquoi vous m'appelez!

- _Il semble que votre frère adoptif, l'humain Chara, ait en quelque sorte fugué de chez vous ce soir pour aller au concert._ »

Lucid était complètement réveillé maintenant. «Vous vous trompez, il est dans sa chambre.»

Ce n'était pas possible. _Chara n'avait pas fugué non? Avait-il l'intention de revenir discrètement pendant la nuit, profitant que leurs pères n'étaient pas là?_

Et la raison de l'appel? Il refusait d'y croire. Il refusait complètement d'y croire.

«C'est une erreur...Je ne comprend pas...» Balbutia-t-il, la peur serrant son âme.

« _En êtes-vous sûr? L'ami de votre frère a confirmé que le dénommé Chara était partit par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour se rendre au concert_.»

Lucid eut un gémissement, il avait du mal à réfléchir. «Chara a eu un problème?

- _Il a été envoyé à l'hôpital avec d'autres blessés. Il faudrait que vous préveniez vos parents au plus vite._ »

* * *

 **01H20**

* * *

Dans une maison silencieuse, un portable sonna.

Cross se redressa, l'air fatigué. Ils étaient allés se coucher à peine 25 minutes plus tôt.

Il attrapa son téléphone.

 _Lucid._

 _Les enfants avaient-ils un problème?_

Il appuya sur une touche et leva l'appareil au niveau de sa tête.

* * *

 **A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 3: Hôpital 1-2

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Naj appartenait à Rouge, et maintenant à  coolca48 (Les différents AU appartiennent à leurs créateur : Cross/Chara à Jakei, Dream/Nightmare à Joku, NightStar est à moi, ect...)

 **Pairings:** CrossxDream, NightmarexMuffet, LucidxMoonlight, WhipplexIncubux, CharaxHorror

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Hôpital 1**

* * *

 **1H40**

* * *

Lucid enfila rapidement son manteau et son écharpe, avant de se baisser nouer les lacets de ses bottes. «Tu restes là avec NightStar. Je t'appelle quand j'ai des nouvelles. Je ne veux pas laisser les parents tout seuls à l'hosto dans une telle situation.

\- Papa a dit de rester à la maison.» Protesta Whipple, toujours en robe de chambre, étouffant un bâillement. «Moonlight et Incubux vont venir, Oncle Nightmare leurs a dit de nous rejoindre vu les circonstances.

\- Je peux pas rester, il faut que je sache.» Il rajusta son manteau à col fourré. «C'est mieux que de faire les cents pas...ou de me tourner et de me retourner dans mon lit.»

Son frère haussa un ''sourcil'' «Et je lui dis quoi à Moonlight? Il va demander où tu es.

\- Que je ne pouvais pas rester ici sans rien savoir?»

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte. Lucid alla ouvrir et se retrouve face aux fils adoptifs de Nightmare. Ils semblaient fatigués, et même lessivés. Probablement avaient-ils été réveillés en sursaut par leur père suite à la nouvelle.

«Tu vas quelque part?» Demanda le frère de Incubux, dans un sourire moqueur. «Parce que ce n'est pas une tenue pour aller dormir ça...ou pour regarder un film en attendant un coup de fils de tes parents.»

Son interlocuteur haussa les épaules «Je vais à l'hosto! Je ne peux pas rester ici à attendre les nouvelles.» Il se tourna vers Whipple «Et toi, tu veilles sur NightStar qui dort encore par je ne sais quel miracle.» Il pointa le doigt vers Incubux «Et pas de bruit d'accord? Le gamin a besoin de dormir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sous-entends mais je n'apprécie guère tes accusations.» répliqua le petit-ami de son frère.

Moonlight soupira «Bon, je viens avec toi.

\- Mais...

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est et ce qui s'est passé, je ne te laisse pas partir seul.» Il regarda son partenaire qui fermait son manteau. «Allez y a encore des bus vu les événements...et vu qu'on est dans la nuit de Samedi à Dimanche.»

Ils partirent, la porte se fermant derrière eux. Incubux se tourna vers Whipple qui semblait à deux doigts de s'écrouler «Tu veux aller dormir? Je peux monter la garde, je suis bien réveillé là. Je me suis fait un deca avant de venir.

\- J'ai fais du café pendant qu'on vous attendait.

\- Cool.» il eut un flottement «Enfin faut pas boire trop de caféine mais bon, on en est loin...»

\- On peut peut-être se regarder un film?» Il se dirigea vers le salon où traînait deux couvertures sorties un peu plus tôt, durant la soirée films.

Celui aux os noirs cligna des yeux «Tu n'est pas fatigué?

\- Je ne vais pas réussir à me rendormir, peu importe combien je suis crevé. Mon inquiétude est trop forte.» Il eut un bâillement, l'air à bout. «Je vais peut-être dormir un peu sur le canapé, prêt du téléphone.

\- D'accord. On va mettre un film à suspense, ça bous empêchera de nous endormir? Ou veux-tu jouer à un jeu, ça nous tiendrait éveiller non?

\- Un film, ça sera bien. Penses juste à fermer la porte du salon pour ne pas réveiller Nighty.

\- Ouais évidement. Il est trop jeune pour la nuit blanche et la peur.»

Posant la cafetière de café sur la petite table, avec deux mugs, il se laissa tomber près de son petit ami (et cousin adoptif). «Pas de film romantiques ou ennuyeux, parce qu'on ne doit pas s'endormir, donc un truc d'action et de suspense?»

Whipple hocha la tête, insérant le disque dans le lecteur, et passant ensuite un plaid coloré à Incubux, en gardant un autre pour lui-même. «Tiens, j'ai des frissons personnellement.»

Il semblait abattu «Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait le mur. Papa ne voulait pas qu'on y aille.

\- Moi ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. Il voulait vraiment y assister.

\- J'aurais deux mots à dire à son copain.

\- Tu vas le dénoncer à ton père ou à oncle Dream?» demanda le squelette aux os noirs.

 _En effet, Cross était le seul à ne pas avoir comprit la relation entre les deux adolescents._

 _Cela faisait l'objet d'un pari dans la famille. Entre les jumeaux et les enfants adoptifs._

 _Chara ne savait même pas qu'il était l'objet d'un pari..._

Le fils de Dream soupira, les yeux brillants de tristesse « ….Je ne pense pas que ça soit pertinent. Donc Non, je ne vais pas dénoncer Horror parce que je suis certain que c'était l'idée de Chara. Mais j'ai envie de lui hurler dessus. Il n'a pas du faire grand chose pour le faire changer d'avis.

\- Pareil. Même si je pense que ton frère a prit cette décision tout seul. On ne peut rien lui interdire depuis un an. Y a pire comme crise d'ado mais quand même...

\- Tu as raison.» Il posa sa couverture sur le canapé «Lucid a juste apprit qu'il avait été envoyé à l'hôpital, rien de plus. On ne sait rien de ses blessures. Au téléphone, on entendait plein de sirènes diverses en fond sonore.

\- Si c'était grave, ils l'auraient dit non?»

Whipple hocha lentement la tête «Je vais aller vérifier que Nighty dort. Choisi un film et sors des tasses pour le café.»

Il sortit de la pièce, grimpant lentement les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la chambre de son petit frère. Adopté en dernier, ses parents avaient aménagé le grenier en une chambre magnifique avec une partie du toit vitrée ( _avec un volet automatique, activable avec un bouton dans la pièce_ ). La décoration de la pièce était un mélange de celle d'un fan d'espace et de celle d'un fan de fantasy.

Peluches, jouets, maquette de système solaire, petits objets en forme de fées ou de dragons traînaient ici et là sur le tapis bleu nuit. Des étoiles étaient collées sur l'autre partie du toit et une veilleuse en forme de comète brillait au sol. Sur un bureau, les cahiers de l'école, une trousse, et un kit d'artiste étaient empilés en vrac. Un sac scolaire était posé par terre. Une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livres de toutes sortes était à droite du bureau, une armoire à vêtement étant à gauche.

NightStar dormait sur son grand lit, sous une couverture ornées de petites planètes. Il serrait une peluche contre lui et son sommeil semblait paisible.

Whipple hocha la tête et redescendit doucement l'escalier reliant le premier étage au grenier. Il ferma doucement la porte afin de ne pas déranger le petit par des sons. Et afin de ne pas le réveiller, déjà qu'il s'était couché très tard.

Il redescendit, et s'assit près de Incubux, mettant le film en route: «Il dort, faisons juste attention à ne pas faire trop de bruits.»

* * *

 **2H00**

* * *

Horror détestait les hôpitaux. _Trop blanc, trop aseptisé. Trop silencieux_. Il avait répondu mollement aux questions de l'infirmière et attendait maintenant dans la cafétéria, un verre en plastique de café fumant devant lui. L'épuisement et la migraine lui perçant le crâne, il frotta sa face, ses os semblant encore plus blanc qu'avant. Il avait besoin de dormir mais il s'y refusait. «combien de temps ça va durer...c'est tellement long...

\- Ca ne fait qu'une heure.

\- Justement...

-...Cette boisson est dégueulasse.» grommela Mad, s'agitant nerveusement, sa coupure recousue le démangeant terriblement. «Il repoussa son propre gobelet d'un coup de magie.

«M'en fiche.» Il avait rabattu sa capuche sur sa tête. «Du moment que ça me maintient éveillé.»

Le mannequin vit Toriel et Asgore qui entraient en courant pour récupérer Asriel et Frisk, qui les avaient accompagné. Les ambulanciers avaient insisté pour emmener les deux jeunes qui semblaient réellement bouleversés. _Beaucoup de personnes ayant assistés au concert étaient d'ailleurs présentes, pour que les médecins s'assurent qu'ils n'étaient pas trop traumatisés. Beaucoup téléphonaient à leur proches ou les attendaient._

Frisk se tourna vers eux, l'air sincèrement inquiet. «Ca va Horror? Tu tiens le coup? Tu veux qu'on prévienne tes proches?

\- Quels proches?» Ironisa-t-il d'un ton moins sec que d'habitude, sa voix éraillée par la fatigue «Ma maison est vide de toute vie à part moi.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et dormir» Intervint Asriel, posant une patte sur l'épaule de son frère humain. «Tu vas t'effondrer.»

Horror grommela. «Je veux savoir.

\- Tu n'es pas sa famille, tu ne seras pas mis au courant avant eux.»

Il lança un coup d'œil meurtrier à la chèvre. «Je ne bougerais pas d'ici!»

Toriel s'approcha, inquiète. «Est-ce que tu es certain que tu ne veux pas te venir te reposer un peu chez nous?» proposa-t-elle doucement, son regard empli d'inquiétude. «Tu a l'air terriblement fatigué, je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade. On te ramènera ici tout à l'heure, dans quelques heures.»

Il eut un sourire fragile «Oui. Ca ira!» La bonté dans les yeux de la mère de famille lui serra l'âme.

Il regarda la famille partir après que Asgore ait échangé quelques paroles avec le médecin. Ils emmenèrent Monster Kid avec eux. Un peu plus loin, il distingua Fresh et son frère Cray qui rentraient, le cadet tenant la main de son aîné comme une bouée de sauvetage, pianotant sur son téléphone de l'autre main. Il crut voir Undyne soutenir BurgerPants qui avait un bandage autour du crâne et un autre autour du bras.

 _Ca allait être le bordel demain (et oui il était déjà plus de minuit, on était dimanche) au lycée. Entre ceux qui étaient au concert et ceux qui avaient appris la nouvelle et qui avaient des proches et/ou amis qui y étaient..._

 _Et combien allaient être traumatisés?_

Le mannequin s'agita nerveusement «J'aimerais pas être là quand son père Cross sera là. Si il te voit il va dire que c'est ta faute.» soupira Mad, se décidant à boire son (pas très bon) café. _Il avait bien vu que vu la foule, il n'aurait rien de mieux: les responsable de la cafétéria faisaient cafetières et théières après cafetières et théières. Et beaucoup d'humains et de monstres buvaient en mode zombies, verre après verre._ Reposant son verre il grogna «Il est du genre à stresser facilement quand ça concerne ses enfants...un vrai papa-loup.»

 _Indubitablement vrai._

Horror gémit. Il se passa une main sur le visage. «Tu penses toi aussi que je devrais aller me coucher chez moi...comme tout le monde, tu ne comprend rien à ce que je ressens.»

Le mannequin grimaça «Je dis pas que tu dois partir mais t'as l'air à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes. Et si je regarde ton âme, elle semble instable. Tu as besoin de dormir! Pour ta santé! Les monstres sont plus fragiles que les humains face aux émotions violentes...et au stress intense.

\- C'est un fantôme dans un punching-ball qui me dit ça? Tu n'as même pas de bras et tu penses pourquoi me faire des leçons d'émotions?

\- Ca va hein! Pas la peine d'être désagréable, je suis ton ami et je m'inquiète pour toi.» Il fronça les sourcils «Je pourrais rentrer moi aussi mais je reste parce que je suis tout aussi inquiet pour Chara que toi. Inutile de mordre la main de celui qui s'en fait pour ta personne! Même si j'ai pas de main...

\- Excuses-moi. Je suis crevé. J'ai du mal à gérer mes émotions...et ma façon de penser et de réagir.

\- J'avais remarqué oui. Tu peux rester planqué à la cafétéria le temps que sa famille prenne de ses nouvelles. Et demander à Lucid lundi.

\- Je ne peux pas attendre demain. Et je ne sais même pas si ils viendront en cours Lucid et Whipple.»

* * *

 **2H30**

* * *

Le mannequin se laissa aller repoussant sa tasse de sa magie. «...Donc ils ne sont pas encore arrivés?» Il se mit debout sur sa banquette, pour regarder le hall d'entrée que la cafétéria surplombait. «Je crois que je vois...le Prof Dream. Son écharpe se remarque de loin» Il plissa les yeux «Et...je vois Prof Nightmare et Cross aussi.»

Horror tira sur sa capuche, remerciant le ciel de ne pas être visible d'où il était. «...

\- Dommage que Frisk et sa famille soient partis, l'un d'eux aurait pu aller demander pour toi.

\- Il a des vues sur Chara.» Marmonna le squelette «Il l'a même dit au prof Dream

\- Il le faisait exprès pour vous embêter, Chara et toi.» Il haussa un sourcil moqueur «Tu t'en étais pas rendu compte? Il faisait ça pour que TU te déclares plus vite. Ca faisait bien marrer Chara d'ailleurs...même si il y a cru aussi à un moment.

\- ...Hein?» s'étonna le rebelle, clignant des pupilles.

 _Première nouvelle._

Un pause, puis la poupée à la magie bleue reprit «Et puis il a quelqu'un.»

 _Seconde nouvelle._

Mad roula des yeux «Et puis t'a jamais remarqué? Je sais que ça fait un bail depuis la primaire mais quand même...pas si longtemps quand même. On n'a même pas 20 ans, et on est pas _des vieux_ non plus...

\- Quoi?»

Le mannequin toussota «Frisk est une _**fille.**_..»

Horror, qui avalait enfin une gorgée de café...la recracha à la figure de Mad. «QUOI?

\- Hey j'suis un mannequin! Tu sais à quel point ça va être difficile à faire partir ça?»

Mais l'autre n'y prit pas garde «Comment çà c'est une fille?

\- Elle se fait passer pour un garçon et parle d'elle au masculin depuis des années. Depuis cet événement. Les premiers mois de la première année de la primaire.»

L'autre ouvrit la bouche «Je n'étais pas là en première année. Je suis arrivé au collège. Tu te souviens pas?

\- Ha oui...» Il toussota «Les Dreemurr ont adopté Frisk quand elle avait 4 ans je crois, presque 5 le début de l'école. A l'époque, elle et moi on était pas spécialement amis. C'était comme aujourd'hui: on n'était pas potes mais on parlait, quoique c'était probablement plus aimable. Je me souviens, c'est frappant sur les photos de classe. Elle ramenait des gâteaux pour tout le monde. Et elle était trop gentille. Elle avait des cheveux très longs et aimait les jolies robes. Elle adorait avoir des coiffures très farfelues.»

Le souvenir des hurlements de Undyne après que Fresh lui ai joué un mauvais tour revint à l'esprit d'Horror. Ses cheveux pleins de bêtes, ses hurlements et ses larmes. Et Undyne était une adolescente du même âge qu'eux.

 _Comment une enfant de 6 ou 7 ans avait réagit face à une situation similaire? Probablement encore moins bien que ça..._

Il poussa encore son gobelet du doigt «Je vois oui...ça devait être sacrément différent...

\- ...Et dans la classe, y avait des gens...» Le mannequin grimaça «Tu sais comment les enfants peuvent se montrer cruels, bêtes et méchants parfois non?

\- Oui. C'est de cette époque que mon crâne est fêlé.» Il repoussa sa tasse vide «Laisses moi deviner, on s'en est prit à elle...un petit caïd a voulu montrer qu'il était le boss de la cour de récré, blablabla...

\- Oui, le refrain habituel. ' _'Tes vrais parents ne voulaient pas de toi'', ''les humains ne voulaient pas de toi'' ''tu te prend pour Raiponce avec tes cheveux'' ''tu te prends pour qui avec tes jolies robes.''._

 _-_ Charmant...vu le nombre d'enfants adopté en ville, c 'est du foutage de gueule.

\- Chara et Frisk sont les seuls humains du coin.

\- Oui bon...

 _-_ Enfin tu vois? Mais malheureusement, les élèves comme moi ou comme Undyne n'étaient pas toujours là pour empêcher les plus _stupides_ d'aller trop loin.

\- …si même toi tu dis ça...

\- Merci...» grogna le mannequin, plissant les yeux. «Ca fait toujours plaisir de se sentir estimé à sa juste valeur...

\- Donc?

\- Ca ne s'est pas arrêté aux brimades, tu t'en doutes. Parce que ça n'aurait pas suffit. Un jour ils lui ont collé de la gomme et de la colle plein les cheveux, tant que ses parents ont du lui couper ras. Ils ont jeté je ne sais quoi sur ses beaux vêtements et elle a arrêté de venir en habits de filles. Elle ne venait plus qu'en pantalon et veste. Elle a été déplacée dans une autre classe, celle de son frère Asriel. Et l'année suivante, elle a commencé à parler et agir comme une garçon.

\- Mais...aujourd'hui? Je sais que certains ado peuvent être stupides mais les monstres s'en fichent un peu des genres...

\- En primaire, on n'avait que 5 humains. Et seulement un faisait partis des idiots. Depuis ils sont tous partis du complexe scolaire et Chara est arrivés. Mais les monstres qui l'avaient harcelé sont partis aussi.

\- Mais...personne ne lui a dit que...

\- On lui a dit plusieurs fois, ces dernières années, qu'elle n'avait PAS besoin de faire ça, que les gens changeaient, que ce n'était pas bon de mentir comme ça pour se protéger...mais elle ne nous a jamais écouté. Elle agit comme une fille chez elle ( _d'après le peu que Asriel nous a dit_ ), donc c'est l'extérieur qui lui pose problème...peut-être qu'il y a eu pires comme brimades, j'en sais rien...je t'ai dis ce que je savais...ce dont j'ai été témoin.

\- Mais physiquement...» Commença le squelette, refermant la bouche immédiatement, l'esprit un peu (beaucoup) bugé. «Elle est...elle n'a pas...

\- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'elle est plate?» Répliqua son ami, l'air amusé «Dis-le hein, c'est une blague qu'on sort beaucoup entre anciens qui l'ont connu à l'époque. On ne dit plus rien parce que ça n'a jamais servi à rien mais...parfois on s'inquiète. Ce n'est pas bon pour elle de faire ça. Si elle assumait mais elle nie être ou avoir été une fille. Comme si son elle féminin n'avait jamais existé. Après si elle se sent plus garçon, c'est son droit hein. Frisk ne devrait juste pas nier son identité physique...

\- N...Non mais...on ne voit rien qui...» Il ne sur quoi dire «Elle agit comme un garçon mais son corps ne peut pas suivre cette décision: physiquement...enfin...

\- J'crois qu'elle mets des bandes.» Précisa le mannequin «J'vois pas d'autres solutions. Vu qu'on l'a déjà vu en T-shirt en été.

\- Mais...

\- Au collège et au lycée, les vestiaires et les douches sont des cabines individuelles depuis certains événements. Donc...

\- D'accord, mais sa voix...

\- J'avoue que j'admire sa capacité à changer sa voix. Certains ont cette chance de pouvoir la moduler à loisir.» Ils se turent quelques instants. Puis le mannequin déclara «Bref Frisk n'est probablement pas intéressée par Chara...autrement que parce qu'il est l'unique autre humain du bahut et qu'il n'est pas un imbécile. Elle sait probablement qu'il préfère les garçons de toute façons.

\- Hum.» Il ouvrit la bouche, se rendant subitement compte quelque chose «J'ai quand même l'impression que tu as tenté de changer de sujet.

\- C'est le cas, je voulais te faire penser à autre chose.

\- C'est raté. Je re-pense à nos soucis actuels.

\- Pas pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ouais ouais...» il se leva «Je vais voir si je peux m'approcher...

\- Si son père te voit...

\- Je dirais qu'on s'est retrouvé par hasard...et que j'étais inquiet. Il ne pourra pas me reprocher de m'en faire non?

\- Tu vas mentir donc?

\- Je suis pas maso. J'ai pas envie qu'il me tienne pour responsable.»

 _Même si Chara avait prit la décision tout seul, un père fou d'inquiétude pouvait rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autres._

* * *

 **A suivre**


	4. Chapitre 4: Hôpital 2-2

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Naj appartenait à Rouge, et maintenant à  coolca48 (Les différents AU appartiennent à leurs créateur : Cross/Chara à Jakei, Dream/Nightmare à Joku, NightStar est à moi, ect...)

 **Pairings:** CrossxDream, NightmarexMuffet, LucidxMoonlight, WhipplexIncubux, CharaxHorror

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

 **La Cream Family:**

 _Lucid – 17 ans_

 _Whipple et Chara – 16 ans_

 _Faith – 11 ans (oui je l'ai rajouté)_

 _NightStar – 8 ans._

* * *

 **La Errink Family**

 _Palette: 20 ans_

 _Paperjam: 18 ans_

 _Cil: 16 ans_

 _Futur gamin 1: 7 ans_

 _Possible futur Gamin 2: 4 ans_

* * *

 **La Famille Asgoriel**

 _Frisk: 16 ans_

 _Asriel: 17 ans_

 _?: 8 ans_

* * *

 **La Famille de Nightmare:**

 _Moonlight: 16 ans_

 _Incubux: 17 ans_

* * *

 ** _La Famille AfterDeath_**

 _Goth: 25 ans_

 _Xahji: 16 ans_

 _Raven: 20 ans_

* * *

 ** _Autres_**

 _Horror: 17 ans_

 _Mad-Dummy: 16 ans_

 _MK: 16 ans_

 _Undyne: 18 ans_

 _Alphys: 17 ans_

 _Killer et Outer/Stars: 17 ans_

 _Fresh: 18 ans_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Hôpital 2/2**

* * *

 _L'orphelinat était situé un peu à l'écart de la ville, avec un parc entouré de murs. Un endroit paisible, agréable, avec un de l'espace où les enfants pouvaient jouer. Une navette emmenait les enfants dans les différentes écoles. L'été, ils revenaient en groupe, à pieds. Mais généralement les plus jeunes étaient conduits d'un point à l'autre. C'était l'endroit où les enfants de la ville étaient adoptés. Beaucoup de jeunes monstres se retrouvaient sans familles. Selon enquêtes, cela diminuerait dans les années à venir. Mais pour le moment, il fallait leurs trouver une maison et des parents._

 _Ce qui était en bonne voie de réussite. Beaucoup de familles déposaient des surnombre baissait donc de plus en plus chaque années._

 _Cross et Dream entrèrent dans la cour, introduits par un des responsables, un monstre-lapin de couleur pomme. Leur premier enfant, Lucid, avait été adopté comme bébé un an auparavant. Le petit, aujourd'hui, avait besoin d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur, même s'il était encore un bébé du haut de ses 1 ans et demi._

 _Et eux voulaient un autre enfant._

 _Ils voulaient une famille solide et «nombreuse», pas juste un seul fils._

 _Confiant leur aîné à Nightmare, le frère jumeau de Dream, ils étaient allés à l'orphelinat pour adopter leur second enfant._

 _Ils pouvaient difficilement contenir leur impatience de rencontrer le petit, à âgé de 6 mois, nommé Whipple._

 _Ils avaient lu et relu le dossier pendant des heures, leur fils aîné sur les genoux, pour préparer la venue de leur cadet. Ils avaient hésité entre plusieurs enfants et leur choix s'était porté sur le petit squelette. Et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps, sachant le nombre de parents célibataires ou de couple de même sexe voulant eux aussi adopter._

 _Et tout s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices: Ils étaient mariés, avaient une grande maison avec un jardin, et ne manquaient pas de ressources. Cela ne posait aucun problème d'adopter un nouvel enfant. Le directeur avait même dit en plaisantant qu'ils pourraient en avoir sept sans problèmes si ils le désiraient._

 _Dream avait rit en disant que quatre ou cinq suffirait largement. Et pas trop rapproché quand même. Car ils pensaient déjà adopter un enfant quand Lucid et Whipple seraient plus grands ou voudraient quitter la maison pour vivre leur vie, se marier, vivre avec l'être aimé ou quoique ce soit._

 _Le couple suivit l'éducateur qui voulait les emmener dans le salon où se trouvait l'enfant qu'ils avaient choisi. Le hall n'avait pas changé depuis tous ces mois. Les plantes intérieures étaient plus grandes, plus de dessins étaient épinglés aux murs. Mais ce genre d'endroit ne changeait pas en un temps si court de 13 mois._

 _Alors que le responsable les guidait dans la nurseries pour leur présenter leur nouveau bébé, ils remarquèrent le bébé dans le berceau voisin. Un petit humain à la peau très pâle, aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux d'un blanc neigeux._

 _«C'est un humain?»_

 _Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Les humains n'étaient pas courant en ville, même si de plus en plus venaient s'installer ces temps-ci. L'orphelinat accueillait plutôt des monstres légèrement. L'unique bébé de l'autre espèce avait été adoptée par les Dreemurr._

 _L'employée donna Whipple à Dream et le bébé,du haut de ses six mois, gazouilla adorablement, tendant ses petites mains pour toucher le visage du jeune professeur d'astronomie. Le squelette à l'écharpe dorée rit doucement, ses pupilles s'emplissant de douceur et de tendresse._

 _Cross sourit, attendrit, tendant la main pour caresser le crâne de leur enfant, qui était emmitouflé dans une grenouillèrent pelucheuse. Les yeux colorés de leur nouvel enfant brillait de curiosité et il tourna la tête vers son autre père, babillant des mots de bébé, ses dents se détendant en un sourire affectueux._

 _Un gémissement les tira de leur bulle. Le bébé humain pleurait, s'agitant dans son berceau, ses petits poings serrés et des larmes roulant sur ses joues rondes._

 _Cross sursauta, et vit que l'employée s'était éloignée pour leur laisser de l'espace. Il tendit alors la main vers l'enfant humain et lui caressa les cheveux. Aussitôt le petit cessa de pleurer, le regardant de ses grands yeux rouges. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il tendit les mains pour attraper les doigts squelettique de Cross._

 _Celui-ci eut un coup au cœur et le gloussement qui lui parvint, venant de derrière lui, lui fit comprendre que Dream trouvait ça à la fois drôle et adorable._

 _Il voulut retirer sa main mais le visage du bébé se froissa à nouveau. «Non non non ne pleures pas.»_

 _L'employée revint «Ho je suis désolée, j'aurais du prendre Chara avec moi._

 _\- Non ce n'est pas grave, il..elle..?_

 _\- C'est un garçon._

 _\- Il ne nous a pas dérangé du tout.» Affirma Cross, retirant sa main alors que l'autre monstre soulevait l'enfant dans ses bras. «Je ne m'attendais pas à voir un humain ici. Je pensais que vous n'aviez eu que Frisk, la petite que les Dreemurr ont adopté.»_

 _Le lapin vert sourit, avec gêne «Je suis désolé. Chara est un petit garçon qu'on a recueilli depuis mois ans. Il avait été laissé sur le pas de la port. Avec un message cruel disant que vu qu'il était un monstre, il serait mieux avec ses semblables»_

 _Dream resserra sa prise sur le bébé qu'il tenait. «Un...Monstre_

 _\- C'est un albinos, et beaucoup de monstres ont cru qu'il en était un aussi, à cause de ses différences physiques. Et de sa fragilité. On a recherché sa famille mais on a rien trouvé, et pourtant la police a cherché._

 _\- Ho le pauvre petit._

 _\- Certains monstres ont été intéressés mais...Mais tous ont renoncé en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une être humain tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal._

 _\- Mais pourquoi refusent-ils?» voulut savoir Cross, tâchant d'ignorer les gazouillis du petit qui le regardait à nouveau. «C'est stupide._

 _\- Ils pensent que adopter un humain est trop difficile.» Il secoua la tête «Il est juste plus sensible au soleil que la moyenne mais avec de bonne disposition...» Elle eut un soupir «Notre équipe pense que Chara risque de rester ici pour un moment.»_

 _Quand le regard de Cross croisa celui de son époux, chacun sut qu'ils avaient pensé à la même chose._

 _«On les prends tous les deux._

 _\- Chara et Whipple. On les adopte tous les deux.»_

* * *

Cross se laissa tomber sur la banquette du couloir, jetant le gobelet dans la poubelle. «Je lui avais interdit de sortir pourtant.» Gémit-il en prenant son visage dans sa paume droite. «Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'écoute plus?»

Ces derniers temps, Chara, en, pleine crise d'adolescence, le défiait régulièrement. Entre deux périodes de calme où il se montrait doux et obéissant, raisonnable et intelligent. Mais il ne lui disait plus autant de choses qu'avant.

Avant ils étaient pourtant terriblement complices. Quand il était bébé, il pleurait dès que Cross le reposait (même si il adorait Dream aussi.), si bien qu'il devait parfois le bercer pendant des heures pour qu'il s'endorme paisiblement et qu'il puisse le coucher dans son berceau. Et ils étaient restés proches quand le petit humain avait grandit. Chara lui parlait de tout et de rien, parfois pendant des heures, voulait faire des choses avec lui, jouer avec lui. Et puis était arrivée l'adolescence.

Et aujourd'hui...une absence de dialogue avait conduit à cette nuit de cauchemar. Il n'avait jamais pensé que le jeune humain lui désobéirait à ce point.

 _Jamais._

 _Son fils, comme ses frères, n'avait jamais osé braver des ordres, surtout si les raisons de ceux-ci étaient bien expliquées. Une interdiction? Cross et Dream donnaient toujours une justification, pour que leurs enfants comprennent le pourquoi de leur décision._

 _Et jusqu'ici, ils avaient toujours respecté le dernier mot de leurs parents._

 _Jusqu'à cette nuit._

* * *

Dream lui prit la main gauche, la serrant doucement «Tu sais bien qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir qu'il allait faire le mur. Je savais qu'il était amer de ne pas pouvoir y aller. Mais je pensais qu'il avait comprit que ça serait pour la prochaine fois. Que la prochaine fois, on lui offrirait des places à ses deux frères et à lui.»

 _Mais il désirait vraiment à se rendre à celui-là, et pas le prochain._

 _Pourquoi celui-là en particulier?_

 _Il ne savait pas._

Nightmare avait proposé d'aller chez eux pour veiller sur ' _enfants_ ' et pour expliquer à NightStar au matin, puisqu'ils ne seraient probablement pas rentrés vu les circonstances. Il avait embarqué Lucid et Moonlight qui s'étaient pointés en voulant savoir comment allait Chara. Vu la fatigue de leur aîné, malgré son attitude, c'était en effet préférable. L'adolescent de 17 ans était à deux doigts de vaciller et de s'écrouler d'épuisement. Son oncle avait embarqué rapidement les deux garçons pour le ramener chez son frère.

 _Pour combien de temps allaient-ils rester là?_

 _Jusqu'à quel point était-ce grave?_

Cross se frotta le visage dans un gémissement d'épuisement. Il avait besoin d'un café, alors qu'ils venait d'en finir un (qui était déjà le cinquième). Et pourtant il savait que rien ne le ferait s'endormir sur place tant son inquiétude était grande.

«Comment cela-a-t-il pu se produire?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ils ont parlé d'un court circuit» murmura Dream en mettant son portable en veille, frottant ses orbites. «Un incendie s'est déclaré et...» Il s'humecta la bouche, desserrant les dents pour finir sa phrase «..la foule a paniqué.

\- Je vois.

\- D'après Lucid, Chara a été séparé de ses amis. Ceux-ci l'ont cherché pendant un bon moment avant que les secours..» Dream ne peut finir sa phrase, et il déglutit. Il resserra sa main sur celle de son époux qui frissonna de nouveau «...Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.»

Cross baissa la tête. «Combien d'élèves ont pu être blessés en plus de Chara?» Sa voix devint tremblante et hachée «Il va falloir faire une cellule de crise au lycée pour aider ceux qui ont juste assisté au drame ou ont des proches à l'hôpital.

\- Reaper doit être venu. S'occuper des jeunes traumatisés...c'est son travail. Et il sera surchargé de travail cette semaine.» Dream restait dans cette position, la tête posé contre la capuche fourrée de son mari. Il aurait préféré demander un congé pour s'occuper de sa famille mais il savait que ça n'était pas raisonnable, et que les élèves qui souffraient ou qui étaient perturbés allaient souvent _**le**_ voir: il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Pas dans un cas comme celui-là, où il risquait de faire face à un tas de traumatisés.

 _Mais il demanderait à avoir un emploi du temps allégé au vu des circonstances. Temmie ne pourrait pas lui refuser ça non?_

Cross eut un fragile sourire et il lui prit la main «Tu peux dormir sur mon épaule si tu veux...

\- Ca ira...» Dream lui posa une main sur le bras «Je...si il est gravement blessé il faudra se relayer. Et rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli.

\- Je vais demander un congé.» Décréta celui vêtu de noir et blanc. «Je pourrais venir ici pour un moment comme ça si Chara doit rester quelques temps ici ou doive rester à la maison quelques jours.» Il posa la tête contre celle de son mari. «Je suis tellement crevé.»

 _Et ils n'avaient toujours pas de nouvelles._

 _Cela devenait inquiétant._

Des médecins venaient donner ici et là des informations. Mais personne ne venait vers eux pour le moment. L'être monochrome prit la main de celui qui partageait sa vie «Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long? Même si c'est juste pour dire des nouvelles...même si ce n'est pas terminé.

\- Beaucoup de gens ont été blessés.» fit son époux d'une voix étranglée. «Et ne parlons pas des jeunes traumatisés qu'ils doivent calmer.»

Une porte s'ouvrit au bout du couloir et un médecin, l'air épuisé, les yeux cernés par des heures de travail. «Vous êtes parents de Chara?

\- Oui.» Fit Cross en se mettant debout, sa fatigue envolée. Dream se leva à son tour, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses pupilles. «Comment va notre fils?»

Le docteur remonta ses lunettes «J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.» Il reprit, d'une voix plus douce «Il a été piétiné par la foule. Il a plusieurs côtés fêlées ou cassée, une cheville brisée, une de ses main a été piétinée et il a un bras cassé. Tout cela n'est rien et ne nécessitera que quelques semaines de repos et de plâtres.»

Cross se crispa «Mais? Parce qu'il...vous avez un ''mais'' non?

\- Il s'est brutalement cogné la tête.» expliqua doucement le médecin «Ce qui a résulté en un traumatisme. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Son activité cérébrale est normale cependant. Il pourrait rester inconscient, dans cette espèce de coma, pour quelques semaines cependant. Ou quelques jours. Mais pas plus.

\- Je...vois.» articula Cross, tremblant. «Merci de nous informer. Peut-on le voir?

\- Oui. Suivez moi.»

* * *

Frisk se laissa tomer sur le canapé, écoutant Toriel qui s'agitait dans la cuisine pour préparer un thé chaud pour tout le monde. Asriel passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

«Quelle soirée.» marmonna-t-il, imposant un câlin réconfortant à sa sœur qui n'en avait pour l'instant pas l'air. Il sourit quand elle passa un bras autour du sien et qu'elle appuya sa joue contre son coude.

Dire qu'ils avaient parlementé des jours pour avoir le droit d'aller à ce concert et leurs parents avaient trouvé des places sur un toit surplombant la scène, ne voulant pas qu'ils se mêlent à la foule et risquent d'étouffer ou d'être renverser par accident.

 _Ils avaient eu du flair, c'était presque flippant._

 _Mais il les bénissait maintenant, sa sœur, Kid et lui..ils auraient pu être blessés._

 _Gravement. Comme certains de leurs copains du lycée._

Ils n'avaient rien eu mais avaient accompagné Horror et Mad quand Chara avait été blessé et Asriel avait alors appelé leurs parents, les rassurant sur leur état et disant qu'ils étaient là-bas parce que des amis y avaient été envoyés. MK passerait la nuit chez eux car c'était ce qui était prévu et ses parents en avaient profité pour aller se promener dans la ville voisine depuis la veille. Ils étaient prévenus que leur fils allait bien et, après avoir échangé quelques mots avec lui, il les avait convaincu de ne pas renoncer à leur week-end.

Le plus poilu des trois jeunes grommela, se frottant une corne de sa main libre «Je regrette d'avoir eu envie de voir ce concert. On aurait du rester là à ce mâter des séries, une saga ou à jouer à notre nouveau jeu.

\- Moi aussi.» souffla l'enfant adopté de la famille, se frottant les mains comme pour se réchauffer.

Monster Kid, sur le fauteuil à leur gauche, rejeta le portable avec lequel il avait appelé sa famille et entoura sa taille de sa queue «Yo! Je vais en faire des cauchemars pendant des jours...le pire c'était les cris et la fumée.

\- Et dire qu'on doit aller au lycée demain.

\- Demain?» Gémit le lézard «Déjà?»

\- On EST dimanche. Il est 3 heures du matin.» Rappela l'adolescent aux allures de chèvre, frottant à nouveau ses cornes d'un geste las.

Toriel ramena un plateau «Ce n'est pas certain que le lycée ouvre lundi avec les événements, le proviseur et son adjoint mettront le site à jour dans quelques heures pour mettre tout le monde au courant à ce sujet. Et quand les dispositions pour cette crise vont être mit en place. Donc il est possible que ce soit fermé demain et que mardi soit une journée prévu pour parler de cela.

\- D'accord.» Parce que franchement, ils n'avaient pas envie de travailler. Ils prirent leur tasse de thé et burent chacun leur boisson chaude, savourant le goût doux et sucré avant d'aller dormir.

«Kid, ton lit est prêt dans la chambre d'Asriel.» signala Asgore qui venait de descendre l'escalier.

Le lézard aux écailles jaune hocha la tête, se débattant pour tenir sa tasse avec sa longue queue. Il n'avait jamais demandé pourquoi il dormait dans la chambre du fils de la maison plutôt que dans celle de Frisk, dont il était un peu plus proche (un peu?).

«D'accord.» Souffla-t-il, reposant sa tasse sur la petite table. «J'ai l'impression que je vais m'effondrer.»

Frisk se passa une main sur le visage «Je vais me coucher moi aussi. Je suis...à bout de forces.» Elle se leva et fit dans un souffle «Bonne nuit à tous.» Et elle grimp les marches pour rejoindre sa chambre où, après avoir fermé la porte à double tour, elle se changea pour un pyjama farfelu offert par sa mère.

«Quelle soirée pourrie. On aurait mieux fait de rester à la maison.»

Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, et tâcha d'ignorer la petite voix trop semblable à celle de Asriel qui demandait « _Et tu comptes le dire un jour à Kid que tu es une fille? Tu comptes mentir toute ta vie pour te protéger?_ »

Vu l'agression donc Undyne avait été victime quelques semaines plus tôt, elle se méfiait encore un peu des gens de l'établissement mais son frère avait raison. _Allait-elle rester dissimulé derrière la fausse identité de Frisk le mec cool? Ne devrait-elle pas le dire plutôt que espérer que ça ne soit jamais découvert en public?_

Depuis ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'école, elle ne voulait plus se montrer telle qu'elle était, elle s'était forcé un double fort qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Mais encore une fois, la voix de son frère lui parvint « _Tu sais que beaucoup de monstres qui étaient avec toi en primaire se souviennent que tu es une fille?_

 _\- Une dizaine. Les autres sont partis._

 _\- Et alors? C'est toujours dix personnes. Pour le moment, ils ont respecté ton choix mais ils pourraient vendre la mèche dans un moment de colère.»_

Elle se mordit la lèvre «Je le ferais. Bientôt.»

 _Bientôt._

C'est ce qu'elle disait presque chaque semaine depuis deux mois.

 _Bientôt._


	5. Chapitre 5: Le Jour d'Après

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Naj appartenait à Rouge, et maintenant à  coolca48 (Les différents AU appartiennent à leurs créateur : Cross/Chara à Jakei, Dream/Nightmare à Joku, NightStar est à moi, ect...)

 **Pairings:** CrossxDream, NightmarexMuffet, LucidxMoonlight, WhipplexIncubux, CharaxHorror

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

 **Notes**

* * *

 **La Cream Family:**

 _Lucid – 17 ans_

 _Whipple et Chara – 16 ans_

 _Faith – 11 ans (oui je l'ai rajouté)_

 _NightStar – 8 ans._

 _? - ?_

* * *

 **La Errink Family**

 _Palette: 20 ans_

 _Paperjam: 18 ans_

 _Cil: 16 ans_

 _Futur gamin: 4 ans.  
_

* * *

 **La Famille Asgoriel**

 _Frisk: 16 ans_

 _Asriel: 17 ans_

 _Astell: 5 ans_

* * *

 **La Famille de Nightmare:**

 _Moonlight: 16 ans_

 _Incubux: 17 ans_

* * *

 ** _La Famille AfterDeath_**

 _Goth: 25 ans_

 _Xahji: 16 ans_

 _Raven: 20 ans_

* * *

 ** _Autres_**

 _Horror: 17 ans_

 _Mad-Dummy: 16 ans_

 _MK: 16 ans_

 _Undyne: 18 ans_

 _Alphys: 17 ans_

 _Killer et Outer/Stars: 17 ans_

 _Fresh: 18 ans_

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5: Le Jour d'Après**_

* * *

Lucid descendit l'escalier, l'esprit embrumé. La nuit avait été trop courte. Il avait à peine dormi. Nightmare était resté éveillé, attendant les nouvelles mais lui s'était effondré avant d'apprendre les dites-nouvelles. Écroulé sur son lit, la main de Moonlight lui tenant la main, et ne l'avait lâché que dans son sommeil, d'ailleurs encore très profond, même à cet heure déjà 'avancée' de la matinée.

Et il était déjà sur les nerfs à la simple idée de les entendre. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir entendre la vérité, malgré son âge et sa maturité. Et il sentait bien que Whipple était probablement dans la même situation que lui. Ils aimaient leur famille plus que tout et ce drame les avait déjà traumatisé terriblement. La nouvelle les avait ébranlé jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme.

Il ne savait pas si il pourrait le supporter. Il sentait son âme trembler dans sa cage thoracique. Comme une peur glaciale. Un serrement au cœur de son être. Il eut un tremblement de peur en posant un pied sur la marche suivante de l'escalier.

 _Et si le pire était arrivé? Si...un drame terrible s'était produit pendant qu'il dormait? Pendant que ses frères et lui étaient plongés dans un profond sommeil?_

 _Non, son oncle l'aurait réveillé si tel avait été le cas, non?_

 _Il l'aurait secoué ce matin pour le mettre au courant non?_

Et là il descendait les escaliers. Il crut entendre la télévision. Ses petits frères, Faith et NightStar, devaient regarder la télévision. Et une odeur sucré laissait penser que quelqu'un avait cuisiner des pancakes. Peut-être que cela laissait présager quelque chose de positif non? C'était trop festif pour une atmosphère de drame. Et son oncle n'aurait pas préparé ça si le pire était arrivé non?

 _A oui papa avait fait la pâte avant de partir._

 _Pour qu'ils se fassent un p'tit dej sympa. Comme tous les dimanches. Un moment en famille à rire et à plaisanter, tous ensemble. Même si leurs parents n'étaient pas censé être là ce matin, le drame avait tout chamboulé._

 _Et puis les petits n'ont pas du apprendre la nouvelle pour le moment. Même si ce n'est pas le pire qui est arrivé._

Il regarda sa montre. «9H30» Il étouffa un juron. Seulement? Pas étonnant qu'il soit si lessivé. Il avait dormi entre 4 et 4,30 heures environ. Il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs (et les profs pouvaient se brosser pour qu'il les fasse maintenant parce qu'ils n'était pas d'humeur.), et ne savait rien sur l'état de Chara. Et ça le stressait terriblement. _Que pouvait-il faire? Appeler ses parents? Demander à son oncle?_ Préférait-il l'entendre de la bouche de ceux l'ayant élevé ou du frère de l'un d'eux? Non. Ses pères devaient toujours être à l'hôpital. Où ils devaient être assez épuisés et inquiets.

 _Oui. Le pire n'était pas arrivé. Il en était sûr et certain. Tout irait bien dans les jours qui venaient._

 _Sinon il aurait été réveillé bien plus tôt. C'était même évident. Le fait qu'on l'ait laissé dormir en était la preuve...c'était la preuve que le pire n'avait pas eu lieu._

 _Et ça ne sentirait pas si bon. Nightmare n'aurait pas fait un petit déjeuner festif pour les plus cela était la preuve que la situation n'était probablement pas aussi dramatique qu'il l'avait craint pendant la nuit. Donc Chara allait peut-être bien?_

Se répéter cela, encore et encore, l'aidait à positiver. Il fallait qu'il ne montre aucune angoisse devant ses cadets. Ils étaient déjà sans doute conscient de l'atmosphère sombre de la maison, pas besoin de les stresser davantage non? Il prit une grande «inspiration.» et il entra dans la cuisine.

Son oncle était assit devant un mug de café fumant. L'air épuisé. Un téléphone posé sur la table près de lui. Allumé. Lucid distingua une longue listes de messages. Il crut voir le nom «Dream» écrit en haut à l'emplacement de l'identité du correspondant.

Mais il décida de laisser l'adulte lui expliquer et il toussota «Bonjour Nightmare.» Il laissa échapper un bâillement involontaire. Se frottant rapidement les orbites.

«Bonjour Lucid.

\- T'as pas l'air d'avoir fermé l'oeil.» marmonna son neveu, baillant une nouvelle fois.

Le professeur d'histoire grogna «Non. Je n'ai pas dormi du tout ou si peu.» Il but une gorgée de café avant de dire, d'un ton fatigué «Déjà réveillé? Tu pouvais dormir encore tu sais...»

Lucid grommela «Malheureusement...j'étais trop inquiet, ça a du me réveiller plus tôt que prévu. Je ferais un petit somme dans la journée, plus tard, quand j'aurais eu des nouvelles.» Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, tendant la main vers la cafetière «Les petits sont réveillés?

\- Oui. Je ne leurs ai encore rien dit. Juste que leurs parents et Chara renteront plus tard.» Il soupira et reposa sa tasse «Tu as faim?

\- J'ai surtout besoin d'une dose de caféine.» il grogna «J'vais m'en occuper de mon petit déj, t'en fais pas.» il grogna «T'as eu des nouvelles? Ils t'ont demandé de...

\- Je préférerais attendre que ton frère et tes cousins se réveillent»

Lucid se laissa retomber sur son siège, son mug de café entre les mains.

* * *

Palette avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit, en pyjama, à parler à Goth sur son ordinateur. De tout et de rien. D'abord de l'accident. Puis ils avaient tenté d'en parler un peu moins, discutant musiques, films, voyages et littérature. Et du (des?) petit(s) frère(s) qui rejoindraient sous peu la famille. Et finalement ils avaient décidé de dormir. Et Palette était tombé comme une masse sur son lit. Sa nouvelle chambre n'était pas aussi familière que l'ancienne, quand ils vivaient seuls, son père et lui. Mais celle-ci était plus grande (comme si son père avait prévu que Goth vienne souvent en attendant qu'ils puissent être tous les deux plus indépendant financièrement). Ils ne vivaient plus en appartement mais dans une maison, assez grande pour eux cinq, avec assez de places pour un ou deux nouveaux membres. Chacun pouvait même inviter un ami (petit ami) si il le voulaient.

Ils avaient même un jardin!

 _Le matin était arrivé trop vite pour tout le monde._

 _Le temps de sommeil avait été très court._

«Snazzy est à l'hôpita _ **l.**_ » lut Palette sur son portable au petit déjeuner «Tibia et jambe fracturés. Rien de grave sur le long terme. Xahji veut aller le voir et Goth refuse de la laisser y aller seule.»

Ink posa la cafetière sur la table «Beaucoup d'élèves y ont finis. Tous les professeurs ont reçu un message. Demain il faudra prendre le temps de parler aux élèves.

\- Génial. Je suis nul pour parler aux gosses. Alors si ils sont traumatisés.» marmonna son futur mari, roulant des pupilles «Inky, je vais te laisser gérer ça avec Reaper, Nightmare, Geno et Dream.»

Paperjam roula des yeux aux mots de son paternel «Bugerpant est à l'hosto aussi. Il s'est fracturé la cheville en trébuchant. Il ne s'est pas faut piétiné, heureusement. Il a réussit à se traîner dans un coin pour éviter la foule.»

Cil mordit dans sa tranche de brioche «Tu vas aller le voir?

\- Ouais avec Undyne tout à l'heure.»

Palette reposa son verre de jus de fruits «Et moi je vais aller soutenir Goth et sa sœur.»

Le plus jeune des trois enfants (enfin jusqu'à l'adoption du ou des petits nouveaux) marmonna d'une voix étouffée qu'il avait ses devoirs à faire. Il ajouta, hésitant:«Et Cray est occupé aujourd'hui.» Un bâillement lui échappa.

Error se laissa aller sur sa chaise «Moi je vais retourner dormir. Je suis à bout. Tu restes avec moi Inky?»

Les trois enfants s'étouffèrent dans leurs boissons chaudes. Même si Palette ricana. Le professeur de sport leur lança un regard sévère.

Ink sourit «J'aimerais mais je dois aller voir Geno et Reaper pour demain.»

Son fiancé grommela. Mais hocha la tête. «D'accord.» Il pointa le doigt sur son plus jeune fils «Et toi, tu me feras voir ton dossier avant la fin de la journée. Et tu vas te reposer! Je t'ai entendu pianoter sur ton clavier en plein milieu de la nuit!

\- Ouiiiii.»

Le professeur d'art se resservit du café «En plus de cette crise, on avait déjà des choses de prévues concernant des monstres de l'école.

\- Franchement certaines biologiques sont bizarres...Genre des ailes qui poussent à l'adolescence? Et quoi d'autres? Des cornes?

\- On a aussi un monstre dont les cornes poussent à l'arrivée de l'âge adulte!

\- C'est trop bizarre.» Marmonna Paperjam, entre des gorgée de sa boisson chaude. «Mais rien ne m'étonne dans c'bahut.

\- Est-ce plus bizarre qu'un squelette qui marche, parle, boit et mange?» Ironisa son père.

L'adolescent roula des yeux « Évidement que...

\- ...Non?» Releva Palette dans un gloussement.

Son père sourit «Exactement!» Il se tourna vers celui qu'il aimait «Je te laisserais la liste, tu dois au moins l'avoir sur toi pour être prêt, et au mieux l'avoir lu au moins une fois.

\- Je verrais...après la sieste.» déclara Error en s'étirant longuement, un de ses os craquant, faisant sursauter ses fils. «Et toi Cil, organise-toi comme tu peux, mais tu finis ton travail!

\- Oui Oui.»

Palette cligna des orbites «Je doute que les professeurs ramassent les devoirs avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

\- Et ça interdit d'être à jour dans son boulot?

\- Non?

\- Exactement.»

* * *

Killer planta une cigarette entre ses dents alors que Stars était assis sur le banc contre la fenêtre. Le lieu du drame était interdit d'accès et une odeur de brûlé flottait dans l'air. Des scellés bloquaient les seules ouvertures. Quelques policiers, certains humains et d'autres monstres, patrouillaient et certains étaient probablement à l'intérieur, pour enquêter. La route était barrée des deux côtés, et des déchets traînaient sur le bitume. Un réverbère était tombé au sol.

«Quel bordel dehors.» Marmonna le studieux élève en soufflant un peu de fumée grisée d'entre ses dents. Il regarda le spectacle et ajouta «on s'en souviendra de ce concert. La ville risque pas d'en permettre un nouveau avant un moment. Et ça va être le bordel au lycée demain. J'ai presque envie de faire la grasse marinée tiens...» Une pause «Nan mauvaise idée, ils me croiraient à l'hosto...»

Le fan des étoiles rajusta son foulard et demanda, surpris, haussant une ''arcade sourcilière'':«Depuis quand tu fumes exactement? Je pensais que tu avais horreur de ça...de l'odeur et de l'effet sur tes lapins? C'est le stress?

\- Je ne fumes pas.» Répliqua son invité, serrant ses dents sur sa cigarette «Normalement...j'avais besoin de décompresser et mes lapins ne sont pas là de toute façon.

\- ….» son petit ami haussa une arcade sourcilière, moqueur. «Vraiment?.

\- J'ai juste envie d'essayer avec une, là, tout de suite. C'est pas comme si j'avais des poumons de toute façon. Juste une ne va pas me blesser.

\- Hum.

\- Tu as l'air crevé.»Remarqua Killer, regardant son petit ami qui tenait une tasse de café à la main.

Celui-ci soupira doucement, profondément, «Tu crois que j'ai dormi cette nuit? C'est pas du double vitrage, j'ai tout entendu. Le concert mais ça...je ne m'en souciais pas. Mais j'ai entendu le vacarme, les sirènes, les hurlements et les cris divers...Et je me suis demandé plusieurs fois si ils allaient évacuer l'immeuble. Ca ne s'est calmé qu'à l'aube. Et encore...

\- L'incendie a été maîtrisé vite.

\- Oui finalement ça n'était rien mais c'est la panique que ça a déclenché qui a causé tant de dégâts.

\- La peur c'est le pire dans une foule.» Soupira l'autre, jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre, sans aucun respect pour ceux qui allaient nettoyer la route. «Je me demande combien ont été envoyés à l'hosto au total.

\- Hum. C'est pour ça que ça me suffisait parfaitement d'écouter le concert avec la fenêtre grande ouverte. C'est plus lointain et ne je voyais pas la scène; mais je n'étais pas dans la foule. J'aurais pu être blessé si j'y avais été.»

Killer cracha un petit filet de fumée grisée,ce qui restait dans sa cage thoracique «J'ai entendu que pas mal d'élèves du bahut sont à l'hosto pour des trucs plus ou moins graves.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu ça aussi.» Il regarda la salle de concert plein air de l'autre côté de la rue, grimaçant en voyant l'état de la route et du trottoir, des rues bloquées et de l'odeur de brûlé dans l'air. «J'ai entendu que ça pourrait être sérieux pour certain.»

Killer laissa échapper un juron. «Tu as des noms?»

Son petit ami soupira «Ouais. J'ai pas plus de nouvelles pour le moment mais je vais essayer de contacter Fresh et Palette pour leur demander. Ou les autres étudiants qui se chargent du journal.

\- Ca sera l'enfer demain...Les profs risquent d'être sur les nerfs et les dents.

\- Probablement. C'est leur boulot en même temps. Ce n'est pas le truc le plus plaisant mais ils doivent savoir réagir dans ces cas là.»

Stars soupira. «J'en ai marre du boucan et de l'odeur ici. Je suis crevé!

\- Tu peux venir passer la journée et la nuit chez moi?» Proposa son amant avant même d'y penser, son visage prenant des teintes bleutées immédiatement. «On pourrait faire une sieste, regarder un film et se manger quelques choses de bon? Finir nos devoirs aussi?»

Le visage prenant des nuances dorées, le concerné déglutit «Oui. Avec vais préparer mes affaires...et préparer la cage de mon hamster.»

* * *

Toriel toussota, Asgore se gratta la tête à ses côtés et Asriel détourna les yeux. «Frisk il faut qu'on parle.» Les parents semblaient terriblement sérieux et leur fils biologique très embarrassé.

Leur enfant adoptif eut un sourire maladroit «Pourquoi ça ressemble à un conseil de famille?

\- Parce que ça en est un?» répliqua son frère, timidement. «Et j'ai rien à voir là-dedans hein!»

 _Ooops?_ Fut la seule chose qui vint à l'esprit de l'adolescente «J'ai pourquoi respecté toutes vos commandes pour le concert? Et Asriel aussi?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème.» Déclara Toriel, prenant une grande inspiration «C'est autre chose.

\- Ha...»

\- D'accord, elle présentait le pire. _Vraiment le pire._

Asgore toussota «Je pense que nous devrions faire le point sur ton petit soucis.» Comment définir autrement le petit problème de sa fille, qui refusait d'apparaître autrement que comme un garçon aux yeux de tous, mais seulement à l'extérieur de leur maison ou au yeux de personnes ne faisant pas parti de leur famille. «Cela fait plusieurs années mais tu arrive à un âge où...

\- Je peux préférer être un garçon non?

\- Ce n'est pas le problème. Le problème est que tu ne l'es que dehors ou en présence de membres extérieur à la famille. Dans ces moments-là, tu agis comme une fille. Tes agissements semblent montrer que tu refuse de te dévoiler à des proches. Tu as été brutalisée par une bande d'idiots (à qui j'aurais du tirer les oreilles) quand tu étais enfant et tu as fait ça pour te protéger.»

Frisk se tassa sur sa chaise «Mais...

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit bon que tu garde encore deux identités différentes, une pour la maison et une pour le dehors, pendant un moment. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'avoir plus longtemps un second toi derrière ton vrai toi.

\- ...»

Elle le savait, c'était vrai. Il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, qu'elle tranche une bonne fois pour toutes, elle ne pouvait continuer à se cacher derrière la figure du garçon cool toute sa vie.

«Évidement, si tu te sens plus un garçon malgré ton corps...

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.»

Asgore vint à la rescousse, posant une patte sur celle de son épouse et parlant d'une voix douce à sa (petite) fille. «Tu n'as pas besoin de t'habiller de façon différente. En fait, nous voudrions surtout que...»

Toriel ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers son mari «Asgore!

\- Juste de moins te cacher selon ta décision.» Il sourit «Si tu te sens plus garçon d'accord mais ne rejette pas ton corps. Si tu te sens toujours fille, ne rejette pas ce que tu es. Tu connais bien ton lycée et tu sais te défendre maintenant.»

Frisk se mordilla la lèvre «J'y pensais justement...mais les gens risquent de penser que...» Ils risquaient de penser quoi? Des choses bizarre? _Quoi, qu'elle profitait de la situation pour faire un coming out?_

Asriel haussa un sourcil «On s'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent. C'est ce que tu ressens le plus important! Et tu n'as pas à te cacher pour leur plaire!»

Sa sœur hocha la tête. «Je vais essayer.»

 _Essayer de trouver comment elle se sentait le mieux_.

* * *

Dream faisait les cents pas dans la chambre, le bip bip des machines le stressant plus qu'autre chose. Cross luttait contre le sommeil sur sa chaise. Il avait manqué de s'endormir plus d'une fois.

«J'aurais du en parler avec lui. On aurait du emmener les enfants chez ton frère.» Finit-il par dire, essayant de parler pour chasser l'épuisement. «Il aurait pas pu faire le mur et tout ça...» il eut un geste exaspéré de la main «...ses blessures et son état, ça ne serait pas arrivé»

Dream lui lança un regard triste, revenant pour le serrer contre lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il se sentait aussi coupable de ne pas avoir plus parlé avec leur fils humain, alors qu'il savait qu'il était amer de se voir interdire ce concert. «Il aurait trouvé un moyen d'y aller quand même.»

Cross eut un rire sec «Certainement. Depuis qu'il fréquente ces délinquants, il n'en fait plus qu'à sa tête.» il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas traîner avec eux.

Son époux eut un sourire triste. _S'il savait.._. «Et dire qu'on allait dire la bonne nouvelle aux enfants aujourd'hui.» Il joua avec la capuche chaude et touffue «Qu'en plus du mariage, on avait la permission d'adopter la petite Lux.»

Ayant une grande maison (dont une partie était en cours d'aménagement) et des métiers stables qui rapportaient, Cross et Dream, voyant les trois aînés s'approcher de l'âge adulte avaient décidé d' adopter de nouveaux enfants: Faith, puis NightStar et maintenant allaient ramener leur dernière à la maison. La sixième et la seule fille. Les personnes chargées de vérifier que les parents fournissaient un environnement adapté avaient été satisfaits. Les enfants étaient en bonne santé, heureux et équilibré. Rien à dire.

Malgré l'accident de la veille, qui tenait plus de la rébellion de l'adolescent qu'autre chose. A seize et dix-sept ans, trois adolescents peuvent veiller sur leur deux petits frères qui n'étaient plus des bébés. Chara avait décidé de faire le mur. Alors qu'il avait eu interdiction de sortir. Cross et Dream n'avaient pas été irresponsable et n'avaient pas fait d'erreurs.

«On voulait leur faire la surprise.

\- Chara ne la verra pas arriver à la maison.»

Ils avaient fondu en voyant les photos de la petite à peine née. Elle avait du passer quelques examens avant de devenir leur fille. Dire qu'ils auraient du la ramener chez eux dans deux jours. _C'était toujours d'actualité mais avec les récents événements...l'absence d'un membre de la famille serrait le cœur._

«Il va se réveiller. Les médecins sont formels. Ce ne sera pas longs.

\- Pas longs? Plusieurs semaines, ce n'est pas rien!»

Dream préféra ne pas signaler que certains restaient plusieurs mois, voir années, dans cet état. Et que quelques semaines, objectivement, n,'étaient rien comparés à l'angoisse des familles de ces gens. Au moins Chara était vivant et son activité cérébrale indiquait possiblement un réveil rapide.

«Tu n'en peux plus Cross. Rentre et repose toi. Je vais rester là.

\- Non toi vas y et ramènes des affaires tout à l'heure. Cette chambre est déprimante!

\- Tu es à deux doigts de t'endormir sur ton siège. C'est uniquement parce que tu me parles que tu ne t'écroule pas.

\- Mais...

\- Rentres, dors et manges, et reviens avec des affaires. Et là ce sera moi qui rentrerait. Tu ne travailles pas demain après tout.»

Cross gémit mais se leva, titubant de fatigue. «D'accord.» il regarda sa montre «Je reviens en début d'après-midi.»

* * *

Incubux et Moonlight regardèrent leur père qui serrait son frère dans ses bras, pour le réconforter, et échangèrent un regard compatissant avec Whipple et Lucid.

«Dans le coma?!» Balbutia ce dernier, effaré. «Il a cogné sa tête aussi fort?»

Son petit ami lui prit doucement la main «Ne t'en fais pas, il a dit que c'était un léger, qu'il se réveillerait dans quelques semaines au pire! Quelques jours au mieux!»

Son frère serra les dents «Et comment on va dire ça aux petits? Faith et NightStar sont trop jeunes pour comprendre ça!

\- Je pense que Faith peut comprendre.» Intervint Incubux, pensif. «Mais c'est à Oncle Dream ou à papa de lui expliquer. Si on le fait, on risque de tout foirer!»  
Ils allèrent dans le salon où il éteignirent la télévision. Puis Lucid et Whipple s'assirent à droite et à gauche de leurs petits frères. «Papa a quelque chose à vous dire! Il va falloir bien l'écouter d'accord?

\- Ne le faites pas répéter, d'accord?» Prévint Lucid, presque sévère. Mais plus inquiet qu'autre chose. «Ce sera difficile à expliquer pour lui.»

Les deux plus jeunes échangèrent un regard troublé, soudainement un peu inquiets «Ils sont revenus de l'hôpital?» Demanda Faith, plein d'espoir «C'était rien alors?

\- Papa seulement. Et non ce n'était pas rien.

\- Oncle Cross est resté là-bas.» fit Incubux, assit sur un pouf près du canapé. «Chara ne peut pas sortir pour le moment.

\- Ha bon?

\- Il s'est cogné la tête très fort. Il doit se reposer! Papa va vous expliquer mieux que moi!»

* * *

 **A Suivre**


	6. Chapitre 6: Gérer les émotions

**Disclaimer:** Undertale appartient à Toby Fox , Naj appartenait à Rouge, et maintenant à  coolca48 (Les différents AU appartiennent à leurs créateur : Cross/Chara à Jakei, Dream/Nightmare à Joku, NightStar est à moi, ect...)

 **Pairings:** CrossxDream, NightmarexMuffet, LucidxMoonlight, WhipplexIncubux, CharaxHorror

 **Genres:** Beaucoup. Vraiment Beaucoup.

* * *

Le lundi au lycée fut un enfer pour beaucoup. Peu d'élèves avaient été blessés mais certains devaient rester chez eux pendant quelques jours. Très peu étaient encore à l'hôpital.

 _Et beaucoup avaient des amis parmi les blessés._

 _Donc oui...beaucoup étaient traumatisés._

 _C'était le cas de le dire._

 _Franchement._

Goth passa beaucoup de temps à rassurer les élèves venus dans sa bibliothèque, beaucoup le trouvant assez rassurant et gentil pourparler avec lui du drame. Palette avait abandonné les sessions d'entraînements de son club, les filles n'ayant aucune leurs avait dit «Si vous voulez parler, n'hésitez pas, je suis là.» Ils avaient donc parlé avec de la musique apaisante en fond sonore.

 _Questions,angoisse, peur, interrogations_...les élèves ne se sentaient pasà l'aise après les événements auxquels beaucoup avaient assisté.Ses réponses rejoignaient plus ou moins celles de Goth et desautres. Ils avaient tous les mêmes objectifs.

 _Calmer._

 _Rassurer._

 _Apaiser._

 _Sourire._

Les mots, les paroles échangés durant cette journée, se ressemblaient énormément. On sentait la tension et l'angoisse qui flottaient dans les bâtiments. Beaucoup avaient été témoins, beaucoup avaient des proches ou des amis, ou même des connaissances. Beaucoup étaient juste choqués des récents événements.

 _«Personne n'a été gravement blessé.»_ était la phrase qui revenait le plus souvent. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais ... ils espéraient que tout allait s'arranger. Et il fallait positiver pour les plus jeunes.

 _«Oui Chara va bien apparemment, il se réveillera bientôt.»_ disaient Lucid et Whipple, quand les amis d'Horror vinrent leurs poser des questions. Mais de ce dernier, nul trace.

 _«Non Fell ajuste un bras cassé, il se repose chez lui.»_ clamaitBlue, souriant à tut le monde, comme à son habitude « _Ilest tombé, après avoir été poussé près d'un escalier._ »Il était rassuré, après plusieurs heures passées à l'hôpitalà attendre dans la cafétéria. « _Quoimoi? Je vais bien, c'était juste un peu effrayant...et choquant_.»

Burgerpants secouait la tête, assit à côté de Paperjam _«Non...Non Nice Cream va bien, les hurlements ont juste blessé ses oreilles. Il doit rester au calme quelques jours.»_

Et aussi...

 _«Non. On ne fume pas dans l'enceinte du lycée, je m'en fiche que vous soyez traumatisé ou pas. On ne fume dans la cour! DIX TOURS DU TERRAIN D'ENTRAÎNEMENT!»_ Ça, c'était Error et sa compassion légendaire...vis-à-vis de certains qui profitaient un peu trop de la situation.

Ink avait distribué de quoi dessiner, peindre ou gribouiller et avait dit «Laissez-vous aller.» Tout en les laissant créer ce qu'ils voulaient, il parlait doucement des événements, répondaient aux questions, rassuraient ses étudiants. Il ne les rejetait pas, les écoutait et parlait autant que possible avec eux.

 _«Oui on peut faire des peintures pour les blessés.»_

 _«Ou peindre un mur...mais il faut demander l'autorisation.»_

 _«Oui on peut faire des choses pour ceux qui sont toujours à l'hôpital. Et si on se cotisait pour des cadeaux?»_

Error lui était vraiment égal à lui-même: il fit se dépenser les gamins pour leur faire perdre leur stress, selon ses mots. « _Beaucoup d'exercices va vous vider la tête bande de moules avariées_!»

Dream avait demandé un congé pour rester près de son enfant. Nightmare restait un peu dans la lune, laissant des exercices à ses élè était absent lui aussi. Il était d'ailleurs en congé pour un bon moment. L'accident de Chara coïncidant avec l'adoption d'une petite fille, il avait obtenu un congé parental. Dream avait déposé la même demande, et vu leurs antécédents parfaits, ils avaient de bonnes chances d'avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Une sorte de cellule de crise avait été créée dans une salle où des personnes attendaient pour rassurer les adolescents. Les cours furent annulé 2 heures plus tôt que d'habitude. Une conférence sur l'accident, les risques dans de telles soirées, les dangers pour les mineurs.

 _Et les changements et problèmes à venir pour certains élèves. Les évolutions pour certains qui se verraient pousser cornes, ailes,queue, ect... Bref probablement la joie pour tous les enseignants._

Lucid et Whipple étaient un peu secoués et ne répondaient pas beaucoup aux questions des autres sur leur frère. Moonlight et Incubux devenaient agressifs si les autres élèves insistaient un peu s'étaient déjà battus quatre ou cinq fois, le directeur, Toby, un monstre chien, préférait laisser passer vu les élèves étaient stressés, bouleversés, inquiets. Les punir ne feraient que grandir cette angoisse. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment ouvert à la discussion.

Bref autant fermer les yeux aujourd'hui, et, si l'état de Chara ne se stabilisait pas, proposer un «arrêt» pour sa famille. Avant qu'un nouveau drame n'éclate.

Horrorrestait dans son coin, préférant se faire oublier par les frèreset les cousins, espérant trouver un moment pour rendre visite à sonpetit ami à l'hôpital.

 _Trouver un moment où les deux parents seraient absents. Ce qui serait difficile. A moins d'y aller en plein milieu de la nuit, quand les visites n'étaient plus possible._

 _Il devrait s'y rendre pendant la journée._ Probablement un moment où çà serait Dream, beaucoup plus patient et compréhensif que Cross. _Il n'avait guère envie de se disputer avec le père de Chara. Vraiment pas. Et puis, c_ e dernier ne serait probablement pas d'humeur à écouter ou à parler avec lui.

Déjà qu'il avait du mal à l'accepter en temps normal. Il devait le considérer comme en partie responsable.

« _Si tu avais eu une meilleure attitude aussi_...» fit une saleté de petite voix dans son esprit. _«C'est parce que tu étais un voyou qu'il ne voulait pas que Chara te fréquente.»_

* * *

Ink revint dans leur nouvelle maison, totalement épuisé. Cil et Paperjam sur ses talons, Palette étant resté avec Goth ce soir. Il rentrerait demain, pour aider à finir la chambre des futurs deux petits nouveaux qui serait là d'ici trois mois. _Tout cela se précipitait trop mais personne n'avait voulu voir la vie s'arrêter avec l'accident._ Ce n'était pas juste pour le petit Gradient et le petit Blueprint qui attendaient de faire partit d'une famille. Les faire attendre plus que prévu semblait cruel. C'était ce qu'il savaient tous décidé et le plus vieux des enfants avaient prévu une fête pour l'arrivée de ses petits frères.

 _Un peu de lumière dans ce drame. Un peu de bonheur dans cette angoisse pour leur amis. Ça leurs ferait du bien non? La vie continuait._

 _Palette, qui avait aidé sa famille et ses amis, qui avait eu une attitude exemplaire à tous les niveaux..._

 _... il avait ledroit d'être avec son fiancé non? Ils parleraient probablement deleur avenir. De ce qu'ils voudraient comme maison, ect..._

«Journée pourrie» marmonna le jeune squelette de 19 ans. «J'aurais mieux fait d'rester au pieu!» Il fourra les mains dans ses poches «Pour ce que j'ai foutu...ça aurait rien changé!»

Son beau-père roula des pupilles. «On t'aurait marqué absent! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être traumatisé comme beaucoup de tes camarades qui sont allés au concert. Tu n'y étais pas. Et tu n'es pas lié à une des victimes.

-Ouais mais bon...Je suis pas traumatisé, je dis pas que je m'en fous mais... je vais pas accumuler des nuits blanches quoi...

-Oui je comprends.» Ils entrèrent dans la maison, les deux garçons jetant, plus que posant, leur sacs au sol. «Error rentre un peu plus tard, il avait une autre discussion de prévu avec d'autres professeurs.

-Ouais, il l'a rappelé ce matin.

-Pour prendre les horaires de Cross par exemple?» demanda Cil sortant sa boisson fraîche préférée du frigo. «Parce qu'il doit aller beaucoup à l'hôpital? C'est ça?

-Entre autres. J'ai eu la même à midi avec des collègues pour alléger l'emploi du temps de Dream. Au cas où il n'aurait pas son congé, ce qui est peu probable. Vu les circonstances, il va forcement l'avoir. Il avait l'air épuisé au téléphone. J'espère qu'il pense à manger et qu'il essaie de dormir.

-Les pauvres.» Fit le plus jeune, s'asseyant à la table «C'est horrible ce qui leurs arrive! Et comment ils ont expliqué ça à Faith et NightStar?»

Son nouveau père lui tapota la tête «La situation n'est pas si désespéré, les médecins sont plutôt positifs au sujet de Chara. Le coma n'est pas profond selon eux. Ils parlent de semaines au pire. Pas de mois. Ils ont dit aux petits que leur grand frère devait rester quelques temps à l'hôpital.

-Je le croirais quand il ouvrira les yeux.» marmonna Paperjam, jetant un paquet de gâteaux sur la table «J'vais m'faire un café.» Il jeta sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise. «J'ai pas de devoirs pour demain, alors je vais passer un coup de fil dans ma chambre et lire après.

-D'accord. Quand auras-tu besoin de la salle de bain?

-Vous pouvez passer en premier. Je me plongerais dans un bain après le repas de ce soir.»

* * *

Lucid gémit en refermant le frigo et en regardant le papier sur la les instructions pour la soirée et le repas avec les horaires pour les plus jeunes (pour le bain, les devoirs, le temps de jeux avant et après le repas, les instructions pour préparer le repas et l'heure du coucher. Bref un truc complet de chez complet.) .

«Ils croient que j'ai quel âge? Ils ont pas été comme ça l'autre...»Il se tût, l'autre soir c'était samedi soir et ce n'était que pour une nuit. Ici c'était un rythme à prendre pendant quelques aider leurs deux parents, entre leur travail, la maison et les petits, ainsi que l'hôpital. «Franchement ils pensent qu'on est si irresponsables?

-Ils nous prennent pour ce que nous sommes frérot, des lycéens.»signala Whipple, posant le gâteau sur la table pour le goûter de leurs petits frères qui s'étaient précipités dans leur chambre pour y poser leurs affaires d'école. _En silence._ Pour ne pas réveiller leur père (Dream) qui était rentré une heure plus tôt pour s'effondrer sur son lit.

L'adolescent avait craint, fortement, qu'on ne le laisse plus veiller sur ses cadets après le fiasco de la dernière fois. Mais ses parents ne le tenaient pas pour responsables. Tout comme Whipple.

«Papa est revenu, il a fait le gâteau à moitié endormi.

-Et il l'a réussi. Incroyable. C'est du miracle.

-Il est partit prendre une douche et s'est écroulé sur son lit. Vu qu'il n'a pas dormi depuis un moment, il ne vas probablement pas se réveiller ce soir, pas avant demain matin je pense. Donc on est pas vraiment seuls mais...»

NightStar revint à ce moment-là «Mama est là?

-Oui il dort, il est vraiment vraiment vraiment très très fatigué,il ne faut pas le réveiller. D'accord?

-Okay.» Il tendit la main pour attraper sa tasse de chocolat et sa part de gâteau. «Faut qu'il dorme alors! Et faut pas faire de bruit!

-Exactement.»

Faith arriva, s'étant changé pour sa tenue à capuche chaude «Et il vase réveiller quand papa?

-Pas avant demain matin. Il doit dormir, il est vraiment fatigué. Ilpourrait tomber malade si on l'empêchait de dormir.»

Le petit hocha la tête et imita son frère, se mettant à manger son goûter en silence.

 _C'était rare un tel silence autour de leur table._

Lucid toussota «Après le goûter, NightStar ira prendre son bain et Faith ira faire ses devoirs. Trente minutes plus tard, NightStar sortira du bain, se mettra en pyjama, et ira faire ses devoirs. Faith ira alors prendre son bain pendant trente minutes avant de mettre son pyjama et d'aller finir ses devoirs. D'accord? Après selon l'heure, je vérifierais les devoirs et vous pourrez jouer jusqu'au repas.

-On peut pas le prendre ensemble le bain?

-Non. Parce qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit et que vous risquez d'inonder la salle de bains.

-D'accord.» Marmonna NightStar, portant sa tasse à ses dents. Il but une gorgée «Et papa?

-Il est à l'hôpital. Chara ne peut pas encore revenir. Les médecins ne peuvent pas encore le réveiller.»

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête. Et terminèrent leur collation. Lucid descendit du siège «Allez hop. NightStar, au bain!»

Le petit rassembla mug, assiette et cuillère. Et alla précautionneusement les poser sur le lave-vaisselle. «Je peux utiliser du bain moussant? S'il te plaît?

-Du moment que tu ne vides pas la bouteille...» commença son aîné...

...avant d'être coupé par Whipple. «Une noix, pas plus.»

Le jeune squelette hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte. Il resta aussi silencieux que possible, sachant à quel point c'était important.

L'un des plus vieux lança «N'oublie pas de prendre ton pyjama avant d'aller te laver pour le mettre quand tu seras propre.» avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

L'autre tapota la tête de son autre petit frère qui venait de finir sa boisson «Et toi, au travail.

-Tu peux m'aider pour quelque chose? Je n'ai pas tout compris sur une matière.»

Lucid sourit. «Bien sûr.» Et ils partirent tous les deux vers l'étage.

Whipple rangea la vaisselle. Referma la porte de la machine. Et replaça l'épicerie dans les placard ou le frigo. Et passa une éponge sur la table. Avant de bailler. Lui n'avait pas de devoirs. Au lycée,personne ne leurs avait donné du travail. A cause des événements.

Il prit la liste écrite par Dream à l'hôpital. «Linge, courses, ménage.» Il fit une liste de course rapide, enfila un vêtement,laissant un message à son frère sur la table et sortit en courant pour aller acheter de dont ils avaient besoin.

Il ne pourrait pas préparer le repas du soir, même avec les instructions, sans les quelques éléments qui lui manquait.


End file.
